songs of love and hate
by J-boy-rusher
Summary: logan is in love with his friend kendall, but he cant tell him that so when he gets drunk at his 18 birthday party he hooks up with kendall. will this mess up thier friendship. M-preg. i use songs for the name of the chapters and in the stories. kogan
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter 1: Teenage dream

**this is my first story, be nice. In this I will use names of songs as title. Hope you like.**

It was a cold Minnesota night, Logan Mitchell, an 17 year old teen boy, was asleep in his bed dreaming of what? None other then his best friend Kendall Knight. Kendall was a tall, handsome, dirty blond with eyes as green as emeralds. It was no figure he was in love with him, half the girls in school were. Yes Logan was head over hills in love with him, but he could never tell him that. Not because he was self conscious, because Logan was a very handsome guy himself with his beautiful brown eyes and his award winning smile with his dimples. An IQ of 120 he was realy smart and wanted to become a doctor. No it was because no one new he was bi, except his ex girlfriend/best friend Camille, who lived across the street. She was a bit of a handful. Logan was deep in his dream.

_He and Kendall where on a road trip to California, a place they both would love to visit some day. Now some were id Colorado Holding hands singing along to katy perry on the radio in Logan's blue Honda civic 2012 _

_**You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<strong>_

My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<p>

_to Logan this felt right. Holding hand with the man he loved every now and then looking over to the passenger seat to see Kendall smiling_, _look at the scenery around them Which made him smile._

"_Hey Kendall" Logan said well turning down the radio_

"_Yes, my logie" Kendall said making Logan blush_

"_We should stop at a hotel here in Colorado springs for the night" he said _

"_Ok " Kendall said tiredly_

_they pulled into a hotel and Logan paid for a night. One room with a large queen size bed for them to share. They didn't mind one bit. They also stopped and got something to eat and was watching a movie called vampires suck. "Matt lantern is so hot" Kendall said while Logan gave his a weird look and said "oh really" getting up to go take a shower and get ready for bed. In kendall defense he told Logan "well, not as hot as you." Kendall didn't see this but that made Logan laugh. Well Logan was in the bathroom washing up for bed Kendall called to him._

"_Hey, logie" Logan blush every time he used that name_

"_Yes ken"_

"_Come out now" Logan did and there was a surprise when he got out there. Kendall was on there bed wearing nothing but a small pair of boxer briefs leaving nothing for the imagination which made Logan's member twitch in his boxers_. _Looking at his long legs, his nice abs and his nice bulge. That already made him semi hard._

"_What are you doing" Logan asked_

"_Nothin," Kendall said child like "waiting for you"_

"_ok" he said walking over to the side were Kendall was "im her..."_

_Kendall pulled him down so he could straddle the brunet and attack his lips with his at full force. Logan was taken back but then used his tongue to slip into the blonds mouth and fight for control. Logan won by pulling the blonds hair which he was moving his hands through. Kendall let out a moan well moving to Logan's ass. Logan felt the pair of hands on his ass, which he liked. those hand stared needing his cheeks through the fabric. The brunet moved his lips to the blonds neck were he sucked, kissed and nipped at. This make the blond moan more. The friction between there two hard members was great, both loving it. When Kendall broke the kiss, turning them both over so Kendall was on top now, he made his way down Logan's body, Logan didn't even no when his shirt was taken off and frankly he did not care. Kendall was kissing and liking his way down Logan's body stopping at the brunets nipples for some treatment, taking one in his mouth licking and nibbling on it well his hand was pinching the other nipple. The blond make it to the smaller boys abs and navel liking and kissing every part, coating it in saliva._

_Kendall made it to the waist band of Logan's boxer when quickly discarded them, with his teeth. The smaller boy, who was not small in size below the belt, was in pleasure when the blond took his member and started stroking it. "You like that" Kendall asked seductively. Logan could only nod and moan. "Well your gunna love this" Kendall started to lower his mouth to the head of his cock when..._

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP , BEEP**

Logan jolted up, it was a dream, a wet one at that.(1) He looked down at his throbbing member and thought 'great'. well looking at a wet spot on his grey boxers, he quick took care of it then got in the shower. There he got to thinking why was he having these dreams, you see Logan has been having wet dreams about his close friend for over 2 months. He has known he had feeling for Kendall since he was 14, he is now 17 almost 18 in a week. He Went back to his room changed into his clothes for school. He decided on a grey shirt with a stripped moron and grey cardigan. The smart boy also grabbed a pair of skinny jeans with his converse and headed down

stairs for breakfast. He was met by his mom, Johanna, his dad, David and younger twin siblings Phil and Sophie(2).

"Morning" Logan said to all four of then

"Good morning sweetie howd you sleep" Johanna asked but Logan was cot off guard by the question did she know about the wet dream Logan decided to play it off.

"Slept great" he replied

Logan grabbed a peace of toast and told the twins "are you ready, don't want to be latefor school._" _the sibling go into Logan's Honda civic, which was an early birthday present for the teen. Logan go to the middle school and said bye to his brother and sister, then heading to his school down the street. He wasn't ready for another week of school_._

**I know it was terrible sorry its my first story ever please be nice. In the next chapter I will give you a description of the Mitchell family**_._

**1) the song was gunna be call teenage wet dream**

**2) in Greek Phil means love and Sophie means knowledge philosophy- love of knowledge**

**bye :) R&R**

**-Joseph**


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2- Misery

**This is the second chapter :) . I will explain the characters and how they are in my story.**

**Logan: and average hight teen boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He has slightly pale skin, he also has a great smile with cute dimples. Most people don't think Logan is muscular but they are wrong he almost has a fully defined six pack. He is really smart and loves school** **but also loves to gets crazy on the ice when playing his favorite sport hockey.**

**Kendall: a tall, dirty blond with some what shaggy hair and eyebrows to match. He is slender but still has his abs. Kendall is lay back with his skater like clothes, lots of plaid shirts, with skinny jeans and vans. Kendall is also team captain for the school hockey team.**

**Johanna: Logan's cool mom. She is 42 and a real-estate agent the most successful in her part of the state. He is a slim woman with brown hair and brown eyes just like Logan.**

**David: Logan's cool dad. He Is 43 and a lawyer. He is an older version of Logan and his brother, almost a spitting image.**

**Phil: Logan's "smartass" brother. He is 14 and is in the 8 grade. He is smart just like his brother but not as. Looks like his brother and dad.**

**Sophie: Logan's "drama queen" sister she is twins with phil. but looks a lot like there mom. And just as smart.**

**There. The more you know, I know it was long but I will get to the storie**

when Logan arrived to school he parked in his usual spot. This was the middle of his 11 grade year. Yes an 18 yr old in his junior year. He started school late so he was always older then the other kids, he didn't mind they all thought that was cool when he was younger. He got off his car got his messenger bag and headed to his locker were his 6 friends were gong to be because they all had lockers around each other.

When he got there he seen all of them except the one he wanted to see the most, Kendall**. **The two girls of the group, Camille and Lucy, seen me first.

"Hey low-gain aren't you cold with just a cardigan on" Lucy said sounding concerned. This got the attention of the rest of the guys, James, Carlos, Dak.

"No, im good were inside aren't we?" I said with fake adittud

"Ok ass hole when you get a cold to call me to make some of the chicken soup you like soooo much" Lucy said jokingly which I laughed at and ran to her and picked her up and swung here arounf. Good thing we were one of the only people in the hall.

" let go you dick" she said laughing along with the rest of the group. I was gunna say some thing when from behind us we here " wow you have beautiful language for a lady" we all turn around well I put her down, it was Kendall my heart sank every time I see him.

"Hey Kendall your late" Carlos said

" we have 15 more min be fore the bell rings"the blond shot back

"You know we show up 30 min before just to talk and mess around" James said fixing his hair

I look at the blond for his retort bet nothing he just when to his locker to get his book. Something was wrong with his and I wanted to know what was up. We all go are books and went to the stair case that know one uses. Well dak and Camille (cousins) talked about there family gatherings I looked over at Kendall who was deep in thought.

"Hey what's up?, you seem down" I asked

"Oh, um," he took in a breath and sighed like he wanted to talk be didn't want to tell me"nothing"

"Are you sur..."

****

"I have to go" the blond said and bolted off

"What's with him" dak said as we all got up looking at the direction Kendall was in

"I don't know," I said "we will see you later " dak said meaning me at Lucy since we had AP physiology together because we were the smartest.

After that the day was every un eventful. after physio I had honors algebra 2, then honors econ/gov. We met back up at lunch, with Kendall ignoring all of us be he wouldn't even look at me for some reason. After we I had Spanish 3, ASB(1) with everyone, still Kendall acting weird, AVID(2), and lastly AP English 3. There since we had a sub and the teacher, , left nothing for us to do we all talked. I could find out what was wrong with my best friend**.**

"Hey tell me what is wrong"I said

"I told you nothing"

"I don't believe you" I shot back

"Well you should! And stop being so damn pushy!"Kendall said raising his voice at me which he never did.

"Fine be a big ass baby and keep it to your self... you know that is way kids commit suicide, they don't get help with problems and then they cant take it any more and just take there life...I don't want that to happen to you that is why I ask and be 'pushy' like toy say" I told him looking away not speaking for the rest of the period.

After school I couldn't stay because I had to get my brother and sister, my mom asked me to get them for her, like a good son I said yes.

I pulled up in front and because they get put 20 min before us they were waiting out side in the cold. I thought that was funny.

" so how was school" I asked getting glares from both of them."ok fine don't answer, next time you can walk 7 blocks to get home, because your so rude" I told them wile driving off on my way home.

"It was fine" Sophie said mad and not happy

I pulled up to the house, we got out and headed in side out of the snow, this year it snowed in October that was really weird of were we are. My mom and dad were both by the fire in the living room of are house. We had one of the nicest homes in town because of my parents job, but they sill wanted us to be grounded so we still go to public school. the house was very modern the living room was large with hardwood floors the couches in there were white leather and a matching coffee table and a huge flat screen tv.

My house was the choice place to hang out with my friends, but we stayed in the basement, my parents made it a teen heaven it was about three times the size of other basements. We had a computer, flat screen, entertainment center with an xbox, play station 3, wii, and every movie you could think of and speaker system that would make you go deaf, down there. there was a bar stoked with loads of liquor but we couldn't get to.

But I loved my room more. I convince my mom and dad to let me move into the attic, and they did. I had a king size bed, mini fridge, flat screen, Mac computer and laptop, along with my Ihome attached to surround sound speakers, and my Ipad, you could say I was a Apple whore.(3) my room was my favorite colors red, green, and black. I sounds like it would not work but it did.

I went up stairs to my room got my I pod out and put it in thy Ihome. The first son playing was maroon 5's song misery

_I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me<br>(Oh yeah)  
>Why won't you answer me<br>The silence is slowly killing me  
>Girl you really got me bad<br>You really got me badI'm gonna get you back  
>Gonna get you back<span>_

_Your salty skin and how  
>It mixes in with mine<br>The way it feels to be  
>Completely intertwined<br>Not that I didn't care  
>It's that I didn't know<br>It's not what I didn't feel,  
>It's what I didn't show<br>So let me be  
>And I'll set you free<em>

that part got my thinking about Kendall,

_I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)<br>Why won't you answer me  
>The silence is slowly killing me<span>_

_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<em>

__that is exactly what happened to day with Kendall. Why was he acting so weird today I really wish i could help.

**So im gunna stop it there hope you liked ch.3 should be up soon**

**1) ASB- MY FAVORITE CLASS IF YOUR SCHOOL HAS IT. FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ITS student council, student government, Associated Student Body, Student Activity Council, Student Council Association or S.C.A. how ever your school says it**

**2)AVID- I DON'T KNOW IF MANY SCHOOLS HAVE THAT**

**3)I SAY THAT BECAUSE THAT IS ME AN APPLE WHORE.**

THANKS BEY.

-Joseph


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 3-rack city**

**this is chapter 3. If you have any suggestions for a song please tell me.**

_I was in a place I didn't recognize, it didn't look like my house it was very lay back. The carpet was white with tan sectional sofa. We had a tv up on the wall, but I didn't look like a tv I have ever seen it looked_ _futuristic_. _I looked over at the coffee table that matched the sofa, it had pictures on it. They were pictures of my and Kendall. One looked like a wedding photo, of us in what looks to be a rose garden, iv seen it before, it looked like the one at my grandparents house. We were standing In front of yellow and red roses we look extremely happy._

_Another was of me and Kendall with a little two little boys and a little girl. One boy looked about six or seven, well the other little boy and girl looked about five. It looked like we were just done rolling around in the grass because Kendall and I both had blades of grass in are hair. We all looked happy this made me grin. Then I thought these little kids look a lot like Kendall and me the older boy had brown hair like me, pale like skin and my dimples, but the thing I loved the most was his eyes, they were a beautiful emerald green like Kendall's . The younger kids looked like the older boy except the hair they had light blond hair. That is when someone called my name "Logan!" I turned to the back and seen the bot beautiful thing in the world, it was Kendall coming out of the pool_

"_Logan what are you doing?" the wet blond asked with his golden locks hang wet from the pool" I thought you were getting me some lemonade, your gunna let your pregnant husband go thirsty" Kendall asked jokingly. I looked at him for a second and notice he had a small bump that would be unnoticed if he wore a shirt._

"_Of corse not" I said cheeky, that is when I herd the sound of little foot steps coming inside. I turned to see the little kids in the picture standing there with innocent faces_

"_Daddy can we hab some too" the little girls asked. I knew I couldn't say no so I said "yes my angle"_

that was the last thing I said be for I herd a knock at my door that woke me up "Logan its time to wake up and come down for dinner" my mom say sweetly.

"Ok be down in a sec" I told her, she smiled and left my room. why was the dream so perfect to me I really wanted this but I knew that first Kendall would never be with me because he is straight and secondly guys cant get pregnant. For some reason in didn't feel like a dream it was more of a some-things-gunna-happen-in-the-future type of feeling, but I just shrugged it off and went down stairs were everyone was already eating.

"Hey," my dad asked "how was school"

"Ok I guess, Kendall was acting a little weird today but other then that nothing" I told my dad

"Do you know why?" my mom asked me, my dad nodding to her question

"no, when I asked him he just said nothing and when I kept pushing him to tell me he just snapped at me os I just dropped it" I told them

"Just give him some time he will come around" my mom said "so what do you want to do for your birthday this Friday?"

"I was wondering if I can have a party here at the house?" I asked shyly

"Aren't you to old for a birthday party low-gain" my brother asked

"Not that type stupid" Sophie spat at here twin

"Ya not that kind, a regular high school teen party" I said look like at my mom and dad giving them puppy eyes to persuade them.

"I don't know..."my mom said "oh come one we met at a high school party when we were his age, maybe he will find the girl of his dreams" dad said defending me. 'As if' I thought to myself when he said girl of my dreams

"Ya mom please, you only turn 18 once, please, please, please!" I begged

"Alright you can have a party, she said giving in

"Thanks I love you, im done" I said getting up kissing her on the cheek then heading up to my room to call my friends. when there I grabbed my phone and first call Camille, after three rings she picked up

**HEY CAM GUESS WHAT**

WHAT?

**MY MOM AND DAD ARE LETTING ME HAVE A PARTY FOR MY BIRTHDAY, HERE,** **WITH NO PARENTAL SUPERVISION.**

I HATE YOU, YOU HAVE THE COOLEST PARENTS EVER BUT THAT'S GREAT WERE GUNNA HAVE FUN.

**HELL YA, SO YOU CALL DAK, AND JAMES I WILL CALL LUCY, CARLOS AND KENDALL AND TELL THEM THE PLAN AND WE WILL TALK ABOUT IT TOMORROW. OK?**

OK BYE

after I hung up I got a text form Kendall

hey sorry for how I was acting earlier. You mad at me still?-K

I started to write 'hell ya im fuckin mad' but then thought he obesely had something wrong with him and me telling him off wouldn't help so I deleted what I did write then wrote

if I was then I wouldn't have planed on calling you and telling you my parents said I can have a party this Friday-L

it took a min then he replied that's great-K

ya were gunna discuss tomorrow-L

**~SONGS OF LOVE AND HATE~**

_**I'm a motherfucking star (star)  
>Look at the paint on the car (car)<br>Too much rim make the ride too hard  
>Tell that bitch hop out, walk the boulevard<br>I need my money pronto  
>Get it in the morning like Alonzo<br>Rondo, Green got cheese like a nacho  
>If you ain't got no ass bitch wear a poncho<br>Head hancho got my seat back  
>son staring at me don't get bapped<br>Got my shirt off the club too packed  
>It's too turned going up like gas<br>God damn pulled out my racks  
>Mike Mike Jackson hommie yeah I'm bad<br>Rat T-T-T-Tatted up on my back  
>All the hoes love me you know what it is<strong>_

"how can you listen to this shit"I asked Carlos as we stood by his car waiting for the rest of the group"rack city bitch rack rack city bitch, what is a rack city anyways"I asked mocking the song

"I don't know just the beat sounded good"he told me

"I guess, so any thing new with Lucy?" I asked. He and Lucy had this weird relationship were they liked each other one day and hated the next. I didn't get it. He looked at me sadly"its what ever"

"Awww having problems?" I said

"She is planing on going to your party with steve" he said with sadness and hatred

at this point dak and Camille had came up

"Hey so whats the plan"dak asked

"Wait everyone not here yet" Carlos said

"The only ones that matter"Camille said laughing

"We heard that" Lucy said walking up with James and Kendall

so we spent 20 min discussing what we were gunna do. On Friday we were gunna stay over at my house stay up until mid-night they can say happy birthday to me at the same time because it was a big debate to say it to me first. Then on Saturday set you in the basement and hook up the speakers, put any thing that can get broken away and lock all the doors to the up stairs rooms. This party is going to be SICK!

**There you go ch.3. 4 will be you soon, it will be about Friday **

**please R&R**

**thank you bye :)**

**-joseph**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter 4: patron tequila/cheers ( drink to that)/shots**

**I made a little mistake In the last one but its fixed, enjoy ch**.**4**. **and a very big thank you to **_**,Kendall's LogieBear**_**, she's awesome**

It was Thursday night and I was waiting for everyone to arrive. We were gunna go to school but decided not to so we are just gunna say we did. My mom left yesterday and my dad gets home after I get out of school. And the twins are going to a friends after school so no worries. I heard a knock on the door so I went to see who it was. I look the peep hole to see Carlos' big eye there I chuckled and opened the door.

"Hey Carlos, hey James" I greeted

"Hey we the first to come"James asked

"Ya are we" the latino asked eagerly

"The guys usually are the first to cum" I said laughing. James caught on first with a giggle, Carlos being the innocent thing he is, didn't, I can tell with the confused look then just shrugged his shoulder, 'bless his heart' I thought.

"So did you guys come together?" I asked closing the door well they we're greeting my dad who was walking up stairs

"Na we just happen to show up at the same time" James told

ya" Carlos added to it

we headed down stairs were we will all be sleeping. Within the next half hour the rest of the group showed up." so why don't me and Logan go get drinks?" Kendall asked. Everyone agreed because there so damn lazy but I didn't mind getting to do something with Kendall even if we just got drinks.

As we poured the drinks Kendall asked " do you have something we can use to carry the drinks because I don't feel like making two trips" " ya, let me go get it, you finish here" I said leaving

I came back two min later with a tray we could carry them on, after putting them on there we took them down stairs. We handed them out when dak asked" to you have a fun game we can play like taboo or apples to apples?"

"My parents have a dirty truth or dare games in the closet over there" I said pointing to the large closet in the corner. Everyone said yes, so I went and go it. We all sat in a circle

"Ok who wants to go first?" I asked

"the oldest" Lucy said with a grin

"Ok then, Lucy truth of dare?" I asked well getting a glare from her.

"Truth"she replied. It asked **how any people have you been with at one time, sexually?**

"The honest to god truth," everyone nodded "none im still a virgin" she said proudly taking a sip over he drink.

"Ok, your turn"I told her.

We went on everyone going a few times to ask, there were really funny ones like James had to like chocolate syrup off dak's hairy, smelly toes, and Camille had to grope Carlos' crotch which James didn't like.

"Ok one more im getting tired " James said yawning

"Ok Kendall you go" Camille said "truth or dare?"

"Dare"he said. Camille getting a card and reading aloud

**you must make out with the person right across from you, for 30 seconds.**

that just happened to be me, I panicked till I hear...

" no, that's Logan im not doing that" he spat at are friends that were laughing

they didn't know I was bi so I agreed. But James came in saying "it's a dare you have to do it"

"Fine " he said "get over here"

we were getting closer and my heart was beating rapidly. We were now about an inch apart moving very slowly so I grabbed him by the back of the neck and crashed are lips together. He was shocked at first but then stared moving his lips with mine. My lips were on fire that's how great this kiss was. His lips were so soft, I was in heaven then I heard throat clearing I know just who it was, so I pulled away, quickly leaving Kendall there.

"D-dad," I said shocked everyone turned to the older gentleman"its not what it looks like, we were playing your truth or dare game, look" I said holding the box up. I was blushing the whole time.

"I see." he said not believing me "its time for bed you guys"

"Ok" we all agreed, well he looked at us again then leaving

"That was awkward" dak said braking the silence between us all

"ya but you don't have to live with him" I said still blushing

after that we got ready to go to sleep. It was only 11:55 when every one finally fell asleep, well except me and Kendall. So much for everyone staying up till mid-night. I would usually be really happy but it was still really awkward between us.

"I hope this didn't make things weird between us" I asked him

he took a while to answer but then he said "no, it was just a dare. Meant nothing" the blond said. I was a little hurt by that but I couldn't let him know that.

"Ya, stupid dare ment nothing "I said, but that was a lie, to me it was everything. it was silent for a while till he said "I gave them something"

"What?"

He sat up " gave them sleeping pill I got from my grandpa, nothing to much, just to make them really tired" he said innocent

"Why?" I asked " because I wanted to say happy birthday first. You were my friend first" he said like a child in kindergarten and I was his toy. I laughed and shock my head.

He looked at his phone and seen it was 12:00 he yelled "HAPPY 18 BIRTHDAY LOGIE, YOUR LEGAL!" I couldn't help but laugh really hard "thank you kenny" I said using his nickname like he used mine which he know I don't like and vice versa.

**~SONGS OF LOVE AND HATE~**

the next morning we all woke up, everyone told me happy birthday but they were mad at Kendall for telling me first. We got dressed like we were going to school, but before we "left" my dad told me that he Knows we weren't going to school and said it was all right but not to say anything to the twins, there parents and especially mom. So first we when to get breakfast at a dinner called yum yum's(1). After we when back to my house fell asleep for 3 more hours, got up and started the proses of taking every breakable and putting it some where else, like thing in the living room, dinning room, kitchen, and basement. There was a bathroom in the basement and kitchen, so no need to go upstairs, that was off limits, I don't think phil will appreciate it if a football player and cheerleader hooked up on his bed.

It was now 8 and the party was in full swing you could here a song by some girl group booming throw the house

_Where's your drink?  
>We goin' all get real drunk tonight<br>Hey girl  
>I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight)<br>By the end of the nightImma have you drunk and throwing up (hey! )  
>By the end of the night<br>Imma have you so fucked up! (have you so fucked up)  
>They said what you drinkin'? (what you drinkin'?)<br>Let me buy you a couple of rounds  
>And I said what you thinkin'? (yeah! )<br>I ain't the type of girl to get down  
>But I can party wit cha (uh huh)<br>And bring my girls aside (uh huh)  
>Tell the bartender bring the ice<br>And let 'em know I'm on Patron_

"hey birthday boy" a blond girl came up to me with a blond boy at her side" you not drinking?"

"Hey Jo hey jetted, no I need to make sure my house stays in one peace."

"Come on, its your birthday, lighten up have a drink" jetted said well handing me a drink. I just gave in well they cheered. I finished it and yelled "ITS MY BIRTHDAY BITCHES" then some guy on the hockey team said "cheers ill drink to that" well we bump drinks, drank then a bunch of us started dancing to the Rihanna song

**Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin' hard tonight  
>It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no tyra<br>It's only up from here, no downward spiral  
>Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah<br>Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah**

**Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
>I drink to that, yeah yeah<br>Oh let the Jameson sink in  
>I drink to that, yeah yeah<br>Don't let the bastards get ya down  
>Turn it around with another round<br>There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
>I drink to that.<br>**

It was know 10:30 and I had a light buzz. I hadn't seen any of my friends in a while so I went looking in the basement then I heard "LOGAN HEY LOGAN, ITS ME CARLOS"he yelled. I turned to see him Lucy and Kendall, so I went over there they were by the bar. " hey Logan did your parents say we could use there alcohol" Kendall asked. I shrugged my shoulder "they didnt say we couldn't" I told the blond

then we heard the song by LMFAO shots

_If you aint gettin' drunk get the fuck out the club  
>If you aint takin' shots get the fuck out the club<br>If you aint come to party get the fuck out the club  
>Now where my alcoholics let me see your hands up<br>(what you drinking on)  
>Yeah<br>Jager-Bombs  
>Lemon Drops<br>Buttery Nipples  
>Jello Shots<br>Kamakazis  
>Three Wise Men<br>Fuck all that shit  
>Give me some gin!<br>_

" h-h-hey l-lo-gain you hab to take all the s-shots he j-just said" Carlos slurred at me

"No, im good "I told him

"Come on Logan lighten up I will make them for you" Lucy told me

"No"

"Yes" she said continuing to make a jager-bomb

"What part did you not get the 'N' or the 'O'" I told her

"Both, stop being a little bitch, now take it" she said handing it to me. I look at Kendall to defend me but he didn't so I grabbed it and took it. It hurt going down

"YA L-LO-GAIN IS A MAN NOW" CARLOS YELLED IN MY EAR

after the buttery nipple I didn't remember any thing. The only thing I remember is cheering, laughing, a blond I didn't know who it was but I was in an intense make-out session with them. Then blank...

**SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SMUT. WO WILL THIS BLOND BE? I DON'T KNOW.**

**1) THEY HAVE THE BEST BREAKFAST IN THE I.E.(WERE IM FROM)**

**R&R**

**BYE**

**-JOSEPH**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter 5: blur**

**this is the first smut of the story hopes its not bad**

my eyes fluttered open. I looked around and seen I was in my room. I looked down and seen a blond laying his head on my chest, then I came to the realization we were both naked. Did we have sex? Who is this?

The blond started to move I looked and seen it was Kendall. The love of my life. The guy I had a crush on since I was 14, was in my bed with me naked but I didn;t remember what happened last night. All I could here was the sound of Britney spears' song blur. That is exactly what is wrong it was all a blur to me.

Can't remember what I did last night  
>Maybe I shouldn't have given in<br>But I just couldn't fight  
>Hope I didn't but I think I might've<br>Everything, everything is still a blur  
>Can't remember what I did last night<br>Everything, everything is still a blur (Did last night)  
>Can't remember what I did last night<br>Everything, everything is still a blur

What happened last night?  
>'Cause I don't- 'cause I don't remember<br>What happened?

**8 HOURS EARLIER:**

I was being led up stairs my someone. Then I seen it was Kendall when we stopped so he could unlock the door. I was drunk be I could still talk normal. "Kendall what are we doing?"I asked

"You'll see" he told me

he go it open and we headed to my room but right after he closed and locked the door I attacked him with my lips. he was in shock but then stared kissing back. It quickly turned heated I moaned into the kiss and pinned his wrist above his head. I took control of the kiss with my tongue mapping out the blonds mouth. I started moving down to his neck kissing, sucking, and biting his cream colored skin. When I found his pules point I sucked and bit down on it and he mad the most erotic sound I have ever heard well bucking his hips up looking for some friction.

I let go of his wrist and brought my hands to the hem of his shirt lifting it above his head then attaching are lips again. His hands were on my ass trying to bring his erect member with mine. After a little dry humping I literally ripped my shirt of me. I made my way down Kendall's body stopping at his nipples sucking on each of then making the bruised.

I got to the top of his pants and he started to undo them but I swat his hands away saying "let me baby". I undid his belt and button. Pulling his pants down leaving them around his ankles. His tent in his boxers was so hot. In one swift movement puled then down with is pants, getting hit in the face with his throbbing cock. I took it in my right hand and stroked it incredibly slow making the blond whimper. The whimper turned me on knowing I did that to the most popular guy in school. Im know he couldn't take it any more so I licked his piss slit making his shiver. I then took his head of his dick in my mouth rolling my tongue around it.

"Ohhhh myyy goooddddd, thats amazing logie. Your so gooddddd." he moaned

if he liked that he will love this. I started taking more of him in my mouth until my noise was brushing against his brownish blond pubic hair, not even gaging once. I started to bob my head Kendall was pulling my hair and moaning my name I loved it. With my left hand I started to palm my self through my pants, which became really constricting.

" i-im g-gunna cum l-l-logie" he shuttered. I just went fast till I felt a warm liquid hit the back of my throat and Kendall pulling my hair. I swallowed all of it and got up well leading the blond to my room were I pushed him on the bed, took off my pants and crawled on top of him. We made out, then he broke the kiss and said"logie I need you in me" I nodded got off of him and walked to my dresser. Going throw my dresser in was getting frustrated because I couldn't fined the lube.

Mins later I found the bottle, it read 'astroglide', then ran back to my blond beauty. Popped it open and slicked up two fingers. I kissed Kendall one last time then put my finger at his entrance. I circled it a few times but he started to get impatient. "Hurry and prepare me, i need you" with that he needed no more begging I stuck one finger in first. The blond hissed when I probed him with my finger. "Its ok just relax" I told him. After a while of thrusting my finger in and out I added my second one. I know this hurt him, so I used my memory of the human body and flexed my finger right into his prostate.

"Ohhh fuck me, do that again" he moan/yelled so I did it again. I kept this up well adding a nother that starter scissoring him.

I wanted to see him come undone one more time before the grand finale, so I jabbed the bundle of nerves over and over harder and harder till Kendall screamed my name and came with out touching his member. I fulled out and he wimpered at the lose. I swung his legs over my shoulders lined myself up with his enterance and teased him a little

"Don't tease me I need it, NOW. go hard, don't wait"he yelled at me

I smirked"eager are we?" but before he could say anything I did what he said and slammed into him. He let out an erotic sound just like earlier. I pulled out only leaving my head in him the angled my self, slammed into him and hit his prostate with a very powerful jab. He throw his head back and he couldn't even make a sound.

It when ton like this for a good 15 mins before he finally mustered up enough strength to say

"L-Logan baby, i-im...im gunnna..." but that was all he could say before I started stroking him fast and he came into my hand and all over his stomach. His anal muscle clenched my member and with in 4 thrust I can all over his walls within.

I fell ontop of him well we both caught are breath. I pulled out and Kendall whimper

"Im sorry are you ok?" I asked

"Ya I just miss you in me" he told me, and I chuckled well laying down and putting my hands behind my head in victory. Then Kendall came and layed his head on my chest, so I rapped him in my arms and stroked his hair well he fell asleep. I watched him for a little the I too fell asleep.

**I really hope it wasn't to bad **

**R&R**

**BYE**

**-JOSEPH**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter 5: blame it**

**so this will be in Kendall POV. Hope you like **

I woke to the sound of someone getting out of bed. I knew it was Logan. By the sound of the way he was moving around to pick up his clothes, it was frantic. I pretended to be asleep

"Oh god what happened last night? He asked to no one. He left the room and I assume went down stairs I got up and whined at the pain that shot up my spin I knew I had to take it easy. I when down stairs too. I got there and found Logan in the kitchen getting an aspirin we mad eye contact then I quickly looked away when dak came in and asked "what time is it?"

"Its 12:45"

"Damn last night was crazy"

me and Logan laughed awkwardly "ya haha"

lucky for us Camille and James came In before he could ask what was wrong

"So we should get everyone else up to clean up before my mom gets home"Logan said handing everyone an aspirin knowing we all had a hangover. We went to go get Lucy and Carlos but they weren't were everyone else was we went to check the basement but yet again nothing, we were gunna give up till we heard movement and a groan come from the closet. James opens it and finds a naked Carlos on top of a bottomless Lucy we just closed the door and headed up to the living room and started to clean and just leave them to it.

It was know 2:50 and I was cleaning the kitchen when I felt someone grab my hand and lead me out the front door and on the poarch.

We need to talk." Logan said

"About?" I played dumb

"You know exactly what im talking about" he told me

"Ok, fine lets talk," I said sitting on the bench in front. He followed me"ok you start"

"What the hell happened last night?"

"you got drunk, and so did I"

"Kendall, you didn't take a sip of alcohol"

"You were shit faced, how would know"

"Because, first you don't have a hangover this morning..."

"So not all people het then."

"everyone smells fo it because it seeps out of your pores, but you don't."

"Ok I wasn't

"So you slept with me out of your own free will?"

"Um...well... you see..." I didn't finish because Logan's phone rang

"Hello...hey dad, how is gran-...wait? What?...im on my way...ill be safe...love you too"

Logan looked pale and sick like he was gunna pass out "what's wrong Logan?"

"Kendall I cant breath"he told me

"what's wrong Logan" I asked "look at me" I lifted his chin.

"My grandpa he...he had a heart"

I knew Logan and his grandpa were close he was named after him, and he stayed with him every summer since he was 7 and I would hate it because I didn't see him for a month" is he...is he ok?"

"The doctor said he don't have long, I have to get to him Kendall his time is not sure"

"Logan you cant drive your gunna crash with you shaking hands" he looked down and seen he was shaking like crazy "ill drive you"

"No-"

I cut him off we can stand and argue and waist time or we can go"

"Fine lets go"

**so im gunna stop it there I know it was short and I didn't use a song but I didn't have a place to put it, anyways im not gunna be about to update so often I started school again** **sorry hope you like it next will be were they went to the hospital and what happens after that**.

**Bye**

**R&R**

**-JOSEPH**


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7 temporary home

**hey so this will be written in Logan's pov** **hope you like**

me and Kendall were driving in silence for 45 min. I just stared out the window at the snow on the ground. It was still awkward but not as much. I knew he wanted this to be easy for me. The thought of losing my grandpa... no my best friend...he besides Camille was the only one that now's im bisexual. He excepted me with open arms. Thinking back to losing him I let a single tear fall I messed up because it fell from the eye that was closest to Kendall.

"Logan its ok to cry if you want"

why there's nothing to cry for he's ok he will make it" I tried to lie to myself and Kendall. He just gave me a week smile as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I got off and ran inside with Kendall right behind me. I stopped at the front desk.

"Hi im here to see Hortense Mitchell" I told the lady

"Yes he is in room 203" she said smiling I gave her a fake on in return and me and Kendall ran down the hall.

I seen my mom, dad, and brother and sister out side of the room I ran to them and hugged them in a group hug. I fulled away and sighed walking in slowly. I opened the door and seen him in the bed with machine hooked up to him. I fought back tears and smiled.

"Hey" I said softly

"Hey baby" he told me weakly

"Thanks for waiting for me"

"I wouldn't leave without saying good bye"

"No. No good bye, just ill see you later" I told him holding back a sob

"I've missed you" he said

"I've missed you too"

"Is your father here"

"Everyone outside" I told him

"I love you Hortence"

"I love you too" I hugged him, Just see him made tears just fall down my cheeks

"Don't cry for me ill see you one day"

I nodded. He looked up and said "I can see gods face. He said. Then told me "This is my temporary home, its not were I belong, windows and rooms that im passing through. This is just a stop to were im going, and Im not afraid because I know this was my temporary home" he said will the others came in. He looked at me one last time then to the other's and closed his eyes. Thats when the heart rate screen flat lined. We all know there was nothing we could do

I got up and ran out to the waiting room. Pulled my phone out and started typing. Not knowing what until I was done.

**Stopping it there this was a really hard chap. To write because it reminds me of my grandpa we were super close. He past when I was 15. I was really hard for me but hope you like it more drama on the way**. PS I know its short sorry


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter 8: edge of glory

**so here the next chapter. This will be the funeral and Logan and Kendall will get together hope you like**. **And Logan will be singing the song. I don't own the song**.

These two weeks has been hell to me, the only thing that has made me happy was Kendall. He has comforted me through that's hard time. We have not talked about the party since and im glad. Last week we went through all my grandpa's thing he has at his house. We found old pictures of him and grandma and my dad as a little kid. My dad had told us stories of all the times they had. I had walked into his room and found a little present bag. I read who it was to it said Logan. I opened it and seen a letter in there it read

"_My dearest grandson, I am happy to see you live until 18. I feel my time is near. But I want you to always remember me with this gift. I love you always will take care of your father. Mother, brother and sister."_

_Love grandpa_

I opened it and seen a watch, it had an engraving that read '_Hortence Logan Mitchell_'

I started to cry this was his favorite watch. My grandma gave ti to him when they got married. He always said I would he it for my wedding. I guess now is better.

We were at the cemetery were my grandpa's preacher was giving a nice sermon about him and his life. That day was the first time I cried since the hospital. Seeing him knowing this was it the last time I would see him. After that my dad said some words about him. They lowered him into the grave. I grabbed a hand full of dirt and through it in. All my friends were the there. They really helped me out a lot I would be nothing without them.

We went to a little hall down the street for a small party in honor of him. It was about half way through the party when I got up on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hi im Logan, Hortence was my grandfather. I was really close to him I would spend a month at his house every summer. My best friend hated it but I didnt care I loved spending time with him. After my grandma passed he would tell me stories of times they had, this was his way to vent but I didn't care." I said letting a tear fall I quickly wiped it away.

"I was lucky to spend his last moments alive with him. After he passed I ran out of the room and sat in the waiting room. I pulled out my phone and just started typing." I said letting another tear fall" I didn't even realize what I was typing until I was done. I didn't even understand what it was until I read it a couple time and realized that it was about spending the last moment with him and I would like to sing it to you if you don't mind."

I started to sing

_There ain't no reason you and me should be aloneTonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong<br>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)  
>Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight<span>_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you._

_Another shot before we kiss the other side  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
>(Alright! Alright!)<br>Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
>Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)<br>It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight  
>(Alright! Alright!)<em>

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you._

_I'm on the edge with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>(You, you, you...)_

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with youI'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,<br>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
>I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)<em>

after I was don't everyone gave me a round of applause. I felt really good after like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. A few people told me I was great and I thanked them. I seen Kendall I really wanted to talk to him. I walked up to him and asked " can we talk in privet"

"Ya lets go to the garden out back" he said

we walked out back and sat on a bench by some roses and a pond with ducks In it.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kendall asked

"About the other night, so did you really sleep with me out of your own free will"

"Ya, truth is..." he hesitated a little looking down. "I've been in love with you for a long time."

He continued to look down" why didn't you tell me?"

I thought you would hate me if I did" he said almost sad

I lifted his chin so he was looking at me "I don't hate you, I love you too you're my best friend and truth is I've wanted you for so long too"

we looked at each other for a while then I leaned in and captured his lips with mine he didn't move at first but then quickly moved with me. I thrust my tongue into his mouth when the kiss became heated. I mapped his mouth out with my tongue and he let out a moan. But then pulled away when someone cleared there throat. We looked up and seen dak, James, Carlos and Camille standing there with grins on there faces.

"Bout time" dak said

"Wait, what? You knew?"

"Ya Camille told us"

"I glared at her"

"Sorry I had to tell"

"So what does that make you?" James asked

"Ya" Carlos agreed with him

"I don't know? Kendall do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked with hope in my eyes

"Hummmmmm I don't know..." he acted like he was thinking "YES!" he yelled I grabbed him and kissed him one more time. I was once again happy

**so hope you liked it. There together now. Yay. Next one will be up soon**

**bye**

**R&R**

**-JOSEPH**


	9. Chapter 9

1**Chapter 9: stupid hoe**

**I just love nicki minaj and I got here new album and that shit is real. enjoy :)**

its been 3 weeks since me and Kendall started to date, and this has been the best weeks of my life. We kept it a secret from my the people at school but are parents know now. We told them the next day, well we told my parents, Kendall said he told his mom and she was excepting of it just like mine were. Right now Kendall was at work, he worked a lot. I asked him why we works so much, he just told me he works because he likes to, I just excepted it. Kendall has been really sick lately. He has been throwing up lately. Like in are econ/gov class he up chucked in the trash can and then I took him to the nurse. I felt bad but he assured me he was ok.

I was on my way to Camille's house to work on are econ/gov project which Kendall was apart of to but he is at work and wont get off until 5:30 so we would do most of the work this was the last project before thanksgiving break. I was really exited because I would get more time with him.

I was crossing the street to camilles house I walked up to the door and rang the door bell I waited few seconds before she answered .

"Hey you're here." she said happily "come on lets go to my room"

"James wont be mad"

"No he knows you gay"

"Im not gay! How many times do I have too tell you guys im bi there's a difference"

"And that it?"

"I can get turned on by girls and boys " I said mater-of-factly

"What ever, lets just get started"

"Ok"

we worked for about a hour then I asked

"Do you think Kendall is hiding something from us?"

"No. Why?"

I don't know I just have this weird feeling he is"

just then there was a knock and the door opened and there was my beautiful boyfriend there in his work apron. You see he worked at the town market and he looked really cute in his apron working at the register.

I just smiled at him and asked "hey bebe how are you feeling?"

"Ok I throw up only once today maybe im getting better"

"Ya. Are you ready to get to work?" I asked

"Ugghhh no im so damn tired I don't know why"

"Maybe because you work so much. Camille said

"No thats not it. Its because I keep getting up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom"

"Its ok you don't have to work hard" I told him

"Says who, he needs to pull his share of this project" Camille said

"Ill do most of his part"

"Logie you don't have to ill do it" Kendall protested

"Ken its ok you relax a little" I reassured him

"Ok. can we listen to music?" Kendall said

"Ya I have the XM radio on my tv" she told us well turning to channel 6000

we heard nicki minaj's song stupid hoe. I actually like it. I thought it was funny

_Look bubbles go back to your habitat  
>MJ gone and I ain't having that<br>How you gon' be the stunt double to the hommies monkey  
>Top of that I'm in the Phantom looking hella chonky<em>

_Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches  
>You can suck my diznik if you take this jizzes<br>You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses  
>Yeah they know what this is, givin this the business<em>

_Cause I pull up in that Porsche but I ain't de Rossi  
>Pretty bitches only can get in my posse<br>Yes, My name is Roman, last name is Zolanski  
>But no relation to Roman Polanski<br>Hey yo, baby bop, fuck you and your EP  
>Who's gassin' this hoe? BP?<br>Hmm thinks, 1, 2, 3, to the Nicki Minaj blink  
>Cause these hoes so mustyHoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons<br>And I don't want custody  
>Hoes so musty<br>Hoes is so crusty, these bitches is my sons  
>And I dont want custody<em>

_You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe [x3]  
>You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe<br>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (stupid, stupid)  
>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)<br>You a stupid hoe, you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)  
>You a stupid hoe, (yeah) you a, you a stupid hoe (you stupid, stupid)<em>

I was singing along to the song, "how can you like this stupid hoe" Kendall asked

"She is not a stupid hoe shes cool, you just don't get her." I told him well Camille laugh at are argument. "What ever" he told me

we finished the project and we just sat in camilles room for and hour. Her mom asked if we would eat there and we said 'yes'. after we left I drove Kendall home because I dint like him walking. I gave him a kiss good night and was on my way. I just loved spending time with him. I guess you could say I love him. But its to soon to tell him that I don't what to scare him off. I made it home and I went inside and went upstaird to my room and got ready for bed.

**Stopping it there Kendall will find out what is wrong with him. Hope you liked. Also I don't know much about Pregnecys so if I don't get things wrong im sorry**.

**Bye**

**R&R**

**-JOSEPH**


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10: your gunna be

**sorry I've been swamped with school and the CST'S are kicking my ass. So here's the next one**. **enjoy.**

**Kendall pov**

I've been sick fora while, I could barley eat at thanksgiving do to me throwing up and I was every sensitive to smells. The only thing I liked the smell of and could keep down was oranges and coffee, but every thing else forget it.

I was the week before Christmas break and me, Camille , and Logan had are project to show in front of the class for are final. I was nerves to go up there. We were doing it for econ/gov, if we owned a business what would it be and how we would run it and some other shit I didnt care about. Logan being the best boyfriend ever know I wasnt feeling good and did most of my work for me. I felt a little bad but Logan didnt seem to mind.

We were sitting in are seats well the teacher Mr. Anderson (1) explained how we would present it.

"Ok class for your final you will come up tell us what your business is, who does what, how you manage the money, inventory and so on. Do remember everyone in the group must talk." he said and then sat down "ok lets have Roberts. Knight, and Mitchell go first"

we all got up and had are poster board with us, Logan even went as far as to make a mini model of the store. I was a nerves reck well cam and Logan were fine and full of energy.

"Ok so we would plan on opening a bakery called 'CaKe BaBy' (2) and would sell cookies, cakes, sweet breads and lots of other sweet and tasty goods." Logan spoke loud and clear.

"Logan would handle the money because he' the brains of the operation, I would be in charge of the actual baking and designing of the place. And Kendall would work up front with customers and the cashier because he is such a peoples person and we don't know" pointing to herself and Logan" don't know how to use an register." that got a laugh form everyone even the teacher.

Now it was my turn "..." I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. The I felt light headed and dizzy with a cold sweat, then everything went black. I could only hear Logan call my name.

"Ms. Knight you got my message" I could hear Logan tell my mother

"Ya, how is he?" she asked

"The doctor is doing a blood test and some others"

I heard there conversation, I was finally able to open my eyes with a flutter. I seen they beautiful eyes of my boyfriend sitting in a chair in the corner near my hospital bed. My mom was at the foot of my bed looking at me. When she seen me she got up and came closer to me as well as Logan.

"Sweetie your up" my mom said

"What happened to me"

"You fainted in class was taken here to the hospital" Logan informed me "you had me so worried"

"Im sorry I jus-"

"You shouldn't be sorry about your health" Logan said cutting me off

just then the doctor came in with a clip board. She was a older Asian lady about 40-45 years old. She had short black hair that came to her shoulders. And wore glasses and had stud ear rings.(3)

"Hi im Dr. Korra, you most be Mrs. Knight, and you are?" she said to my mom then to Logan

"hi im Logan, Kendall's boyfriend"

"Ok good then you need to be here to hear this, um... im not to sure how but Kendall your pregnant"

I just look at her like she had three heads, did she really say I was pregnant? "What? That's impossible im a guy"

"Trust me that is what I thought too, then I looked at your medical records and you had a surgery when you were 8 on your lower abdomen and they found you had extra organ, these organs are female reproduction organs, so medically you are considered a hermaphrodite just with out a vagina"

no one said any thing I think do to shock, I looked over to Logan that looked down but you can still see he was just horrified and my mom looked guilty, but why? I was so into my thoughts I didnt even notice Dr. korra get up and call someone. It was a girl she looked about 25 she had a machine with her.

"This is an ultrasound machine," she turned it on and got a tube and opened it "Kendall can you lift your shirt up" she asked and I did so. She squeezed the gel on my stomach it was kind of cold. I looked over at Logan that was now looking up, I knew he knows what she was doing and what the machine does. She moved it around on my stomach area for a few seconds before she stopped.

"There it is" she pointed to a dark spot on the screen, my breath hitched and Dr. Korra turned the machine off and whipped my abdomen off "ill give you a few minutes alone with your family to talk about what your going to do with it" she said walking out, closing the doors

I looked st then they both had tears in there eyes but my moms where different from Logan's Logan's were more of joy I would say. we were all silent for a minuet or two be for my mom finally said something

"Im so sorry Kendall this is all my fault"

"How you didnt know" she just looked at me "wait, that was in my medical records so the doctors had to have informed you, you did know"

"Im sorry I-"

"You could have warned me I could have been more careful"with that I look at Logan who stopped crying and was now looking at me

"This is your fault" I said pointing at him, my mom got up to give us some time

"My fault, you were the one who took advantage of me when I was drunk" he said to me

"Ya but you didnt use a condom"

"..."he was gunna say something but stopped.

"What were you going to say?"I asked almost demanding he tell me

"Wh-what are we going to do?"

"Logan I cant keep it"

"Why"

"I have my reasons"

"Tell me"

"Its none of your business"

"Kendall you can tell me anything"

"No I cant"

"Ken im your best friend and boyfriend, is it because your scarred, you know I will be there for you"

"Its not that"

"then what is it? Why cant you tell me? Is...is it mine?

"Yes its your! Im not some slut! I was a virgin up until that night!"

"Then what?"

"God dammit Logan I cant because we don't have money to keep it! I yelled at him "we barley get buy with what my mom and me make! Sometimes I don't even eat because there's only enough for her and katie. Baby shit is expensive I have to get rid of this thing!" I yelled crying

"Why didnt you tell me, you know my mom and dad would have helped you guys out"

"Because I don't want to be some charity for you"

"Ken you wont be"

"Logan my word is final, im carrying it so I say what goes!"

"God you can be so damn difficult" he yelled well getting up and leaving

I was now crying, I know abortion is wrong but I have to do it. I saved up some money, that is what I will use to pay for it. Just then my mom walked in she came over to me and sat down well I cried she pulled me in to a hug and she let me sob.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie" she said so kindly

"Im sorry for yelling at you"

"No your right I knew but never told you"

"Mom? Can you sing that Reba McEntire song I like

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
>Like I have all the answers<br>I hope I have the ones you need  
>I've never really done this, now I know what scared is<em>

_Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
>Other times I'll let you just find out on your own<br>But that's when you'll be growin',  
>And the whole time I'll be knowin<em>

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chaseyou're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
>Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in thereYou're gonna see that sometimes bad is good<br>We just have to believe things work out like they should  
>Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me<br>You're gonna be_

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
>some of my mistakes<br>Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
>What it takes to know the difference<br>Between getting by and livin'_

_'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
>Just know you'll have to live with all<br>the choices that you make  
>So make sure you're always givin' way<br>more than you're takin' _

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
>You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay<br>Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
>You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good<br>We just have to believe things work out like they should  
>Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me<br>You're gonna be_

_Someone's everything  
>You're gonna see<br>Just what you are to me_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
>We just have to believe things work out like they should<br>Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
>You're gonna be<br>Always loved by me_

**I hope you like sorry for the wait been busy with school and all of that. Im not sure if I like this or not. PS. I have a new story that im working on, in the story Logan is a witch and its kinda like the show charmed but it mentions nothing of the charmed one's but does have the girls, elders, whitelighters and there spells so not sure if that counts as a cross over any ways if you have any ideas for a name tell me.**

**1: mr. Anderson is like the coolest teacher ever hes my US history teacher, and he's the cutest teacher on campus**

**2:if you've seen brides maids yull know**

**3:shes my doctor and sh's really cool**

**bye**

**R&R**

**-joseph**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 papa don't preach**

**sorry for the lack of updates, I've been extremely stressed with prom, are schools senior rally (which they don't plan there self) and now that those are over I can focus on graduation. Man juniors have it hard.**

Kendall's POV

doctor Korra had set me up with a abortion clinic and my appointment was in a week. I wasn't happy with the thought off killing a baby but I had to and I knew it hurt Logan. Logan has ignored me all week, I found out on the Monday before break and this week has gone by so slow it was now Friday and I just finished my ASB final which was a pot-luck the only thing that sucked was that I had that class with Logan and all are friends had chose sides. None of are friends knew but they still chose who they thought was right. Camille and James chose me well Lucy, dak, and Carlos chose Logan. I didn't really care.

Class ended and I was making my way to my locker when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and seen Logan

"Can we talk?" he asked

"So you talk to me. Wow" I said

"Really"

"Look Logan your not going to convince me to keep it"

"Can we just talk" he said it more of a demand

"I guess"

he led me to his car in the parking lot, it was freezing outside but what do you expect for December. We got in and he looked over at me for second not knowing what to say. I guess he didnt expect me to agree

"Can you turn on the heater? please?"I said breaking the silence. He turned it on and continued to just stare "soooooo? How about them patriots?"

He laugh " your to much"

"I know"

"So your really going through with it?"

"Ya I have an appointment next week with a doctor who specializes in abortions"

"Kendall please" he was now crying like crazy out of nowhere "you cant get one"

"Logan I have too, its to hard for me"

Then he got a look on his face like an idea "what if you come live with me and my family"

"What? I cant do that"

"Why not, I have the attic and its really big for us and my mom and dad can help pay for medical bills and I will take care off you and there's that little room at the foot of the stairs that can be the nursery and-" I cut him off

"Logan you parents will not agree to that"

"We don't know until we ask, and anyways how do you plan on paying to that "operation" of yours?"

"I saved up some money for collage and I think that will be enough"

"Look, lets just go ask my parents and if they say ne then I will pay for the abortion and if they say yes will you keep it?"

"I don't know what about my mom and katie"

"Well we can help you guess out and you can still work and help too"

"Logan-"

"it wont be a hand out it will be a loan"

"You say it like its your money"

"I say it because I know my parent will help. Can we just go ask"

"Do they know"

Logan shock his head no"fine"

he started his car and we made are way to his house. To say I was nervus was a under statement his parents basically had the future of there grandchild in there hands

"Hey Logan can we not tell your parents about if they say no I will get an abortion"

"Ok"

we drove up to the house and I was shaking. Logan got out of the car and ran to my side of it and opened the door for me. I thought that was the sweetest thing. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. Even though it was quick I havent kissed him in 5 day and I missed it. We made are way to the front door and it felt like forever until we reached the door. He opened it and we were met my a blast of warm air that felt good., there was supposed to be a storm tonight and tomorrow. Logan's parents were in the living room when we got there

"Hey mom, dad can we talk to you" Logan asked

"Ya shear anything" Mr. Mitchell said

we sat there and looked at them

"We need to tell you something really big, something a bit scarey I did to Kendall" Logan said

"What is it? Its not like you got him Pregnant" Mrs. Mitchell said with a little chuckle

me and Logan looked at each others "that's exactly what happened" I said

"What? That impossible" she said

"Well apparently it isn't because Kendall is, we went to the doctors and every thing he is pregnet."

They just looked at us confused there was silence until "were sorry were just in shock"

"how far along are you?"

"About 3 months"

"Ya and that's not the only thing, kendall's family is going through a hard time right know and well we were wondering if he could stay with us?"

"Well I know you kids like to think were the cool parents but we still are parents and we need to think this over, why don't you take Kendall up your room well we talk" Mr. Mitchell said

we got up and he led me to his attic room. We got there and he closed the door and went to his bed and laid down and gestured for me to come too. I did and as soon as my body hit the mattress and my head was on Logan's chest the flood gates in my eyes let go and I just started crying.

"ken why are you crying?"

"Be-e- caus-se wha-t if they-y say no" I sobbed

"Then... then... then we will move out to my grandpa's house that he left for me in his will, I have some money stored away and I will take care of you and the babies and if I have to give up my dream of being a doctor I will for you guys"

"Log-ie no, I wo-nt let you-u do that"

"Well I will do what ever it takes to take care of you just don't get one of those things"

I nodded because as much as I said I was going to get one I was scared shitless. After Logan let me cry and whispered sweet thing into my ear I stared to doze off until I head a knock on the door and we both looked up. Logan's mom and dad came in

"Hey so we talked it over and we decided..." Mr. Mitchell started

"We decided that Kendall could stay" and Mrs. Mitchell finished

"Really he could" Logan sounded excited

"Yes" they said together

Logan gave me a kiss on the lips. Which I loved and we both got up and gave Mr. And Miss Mitchell a hug

"Oh ya Kendall we already called and talked to your mom and she's okay with it a little sad but ok"

"Tats good thank you guys so much"

your welcome but its really snowing outside and you guys aren't going anywhere so get some rest and we will call you when dinner is ready ok"

"Ok"

they left and I snuggled up to Logan's chest and he kissed me on the head as I drafted to sleep

_Kendall dream_

_Kendall was on a stage with lights and fog all around him he looked out into the audience and seen no one but then seen a man with blond hair green eys was about 6'0 and looked exacly like Kendall._

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes"_

"_What are you doing here"_

"_Im here to hear what you need to tell me"_

_Kendall knew exactly what that was_. _Kendall seen a guitar next him and he picked it up and started playing it_

_Papa I know you're going to be upset  
>'Cause I was always your little boy<br>But you should know by now  
>I'm not a baby<em>

You always taught me right from wrong  
>I need your help, daddy please be strong<br>I may be young at heart  
>But I know what I'm saying<p>

The one you warned me all about  
>The one you said I could do without<br>We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
>Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep<br>But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
>I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...<p>

He says that he's going to marry me  
>We can raise a little family<br>Maybe we'll be all right  
>It's a sacrifice<p>

But my friends keep telling me to give it up  
>Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up<br>What I need right now is some good advice, please

Daddy, daddy if you could only see  
>Just how good he's been treating me<br>You'd give us your blessing right now  
>'Cause we are in love, we are in love, so please<p>

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
>Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep<p>

Oh, I'm gonna keep my baby, ooh  
>Don't you stop loving me daddy<br>I know, I'm keeping my baby

**I hope you liked it I know it has been a while just 3 more weeks of school and I can update more****.**** I will have more stories soon**_._

**thanks **

**R&R**

**bye**

**-joseph**


	12. Chapter 12

1**Chapter 12: dance with my father**

**Im sorry for the lack of updates I've been tied up with school and graduation and saying bye to some of my best friends. This chapter will be a vary emotional one...well for me at least. On the bright side no school and more stories coming your way. So enjoy.**

**Kendall's POV **

I had just woken up from my nap with Logan. Mrs. Mitchell had woke us up for dinner, the dream I had made me cry. After I had sang for my dad he excepted me had the baby. I was over some with joy that he excepted us, even though it was a dream it felt so real. We had made are way down stairs and seen everyone around the table. Then I thought about the fact we need to tell the twins. So I stopped Logan and pulled him aside.

"How are we gunna tell the twins about everything?" I asked Logan

"I don't know I was thinking with words but if you what, you could write a letter" Logan said laughed. I didnt think it was funny.

"Im not kidding"

"I know, we will just come out and say it"

"But if Phil laugh will you beat him up for me?"

"Of course" he said with a smile and grabbing my had leading me to the table. He pulled the chair out for me and I couldnt help but blush while Mr & Mrs. Mitchell awed and phil and Sophie made a gagging noise. I looked at the food and it looked yummy. I haven't been eating much and my mouth was watering. It was white rice, with baked chicken and green and yellow cucumber steamed with cheese on top and a cup of Mr. Mitchell's secret family recipe for sweet tea.

Everyone started serving and talking and I knew Logan was going to tell them now by the look on his face. "Hey Phil, Sophie I need to tell you something"

"Your moving away and im getting your room" phil said excitingly.

"No stupid that's not happening...ever" Logan said annoyed

"Then what"

"Well its really two. The first is Kendall is moving in with us. Im gunna let you soak that up before I tell you the rest."

"Are you serious, you have to be kidding me." he then turned his head "I don't want to be hearing them go at it like the cats do with the loud screaming and moaning"

"Phil that's rude don't be like that"

"What's the second thing?" Sophie asked finally speaking up

"Well... the second thing is the reason Kendall's staying here... he's kinda pregnant"

they looked at each other and then erupted into a laughter. I new they thought it was a joke but it was true and I couldnt help but get a little mad. "ITS TRUE AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE LAUGHING!" they both stopped and looked shocked. I had never yelled at them and everyone knew it

"Its just a funny joke, you guys could come up with a better one." Sophie said

"Honey its not a joke, Kendall's really pregnant, they have a picture and everything" Mrs. Mitchell told them

"oh ya show us the picture" phil asked

"Ok " Logan said getting up to go get the picture of the ultrasound we had got. He came back two seconds later with the Polaroid like picture of the baby in me, and gave it to them. They studied it for a while

"You guys are really serious, are you?" Sophie asked

we both nodded are head. Phil was still silent. He just got up and walked away forgetting about dinner. I couldnt help but feel bad. This was my fault I was intruding I his home were he should feel self and at peace and you cant do that with a baby. They started to get up but I stopped them and told them I should talk to him. They nodded there heads and let me go. I made my way up stairs and to his room. When I got there I knocked but there was no answer. I knocked again "phil can you let me in?"

"No"

"Please?" .

"Is there anyone else?"

"No"

I herd foot steps coming toward the door and then he unlocked it and tel me in."so why did you just run off like that"

he shrugged his shoulders "you have to know if you did it"

"I was scared"

"Of what"

"Of what people would say about you and Logan. They will call you freaks and I don't want that because you guys are like brothers to me"

"Logan is your brother but im glad you care about me like that"

"Well im still hoping he was adopted"

"Ha ha ha your to much, but don't worry about us we will be fine. Ok. Will you come back to dinner"

"Ya" we got up and went down stairs and finished dinner with the others everything was now fine.

**~SONGS OF LOVE AND HATE~**

it has been a week since we told the twins and everything was fine. Well except for one thing. It was the 5 year anniversary of my dads death. I was only 11 when it happened. It was a dark and stormy December night. My mom had went to my aunts house earlier that day and didnt know there was going to be a storm. My dad was getting worries about her and finally decided to go looking for her. He left me and Katie alone and told me to watch her, to go to my room and wait there for him to get back.. It was about five minutes after he left that i herd the front door open. I got up and ran down stairs and seen my mom coming in. I told her were dad went and she knew nothing good can come from this.

She was right, he never came home that night. We got a call that morning saying that my dad was in a car crash and died on impact. That was the worst day of my life, I cried so much for the next two weeks. The only thing that made me happy was seeing Logan and having him around. He had stayed the night at my house the day of the funeral. I was crying well trying to go to sleep. Logan had woken up and got in my bed and just held me. That is when I knew I was in love with him.

But now I was in are room just moping around everyone knew this and just let me. I grabbed my Ipod and put into Logan's Ihome I looked through the songs till I found the one I wanted and put it on repeat. it was Luther Vandross' song dance with my father. I listened to it every year only on this day. This was the only day I let my self cry about my dad.

_Back when I was a child  
>Before life removed all the innocence<br>My father would lift me high  
>And dance with my mother and me<br>And then  
>Spin me around 'till I fell asleep<br>Then up the stairs he would carry me  
>And I knew for sure I was loved<span>_

_If I could get another chance  
>Another walk<br>Another dance with him  
>I'd play a song that would never ever end<br>How I'd love, love, love  
>To dance with my father again<em>

_When I and my mother  
>Would disagree<br>To get my way I would run  
>From her to him<br>He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
>yeah yeah<br>Then finally make me do  
>Just what my mama said<br>Later that night when I was asleep  
>He left a dollar under my sheet<br>Never dreamed that he  
>Would be gone from me<em>

_If I could steal one final glance  
>When final step<br>One final dance with him  
>I'd play a song that would never ever end<br>Cause I'd love, love, love to  
>Dance with my father again<em>

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
>And I'd hear how mama would cry for him<br>I'd pray for her even more than me  
>I'd pray for her even more than me<em>

_I know I'm praying for much to much  
>But could you send her<br>The only man she loved  
>I know you don't do it usually<br>But Dear Lord  
>She's dying to dance with my father again<em>

_Every night I fall asleep  
>And this is all I ever dream<em>

I felt a single tear fall down my face. I then looked up and I seen Logan standing in the door way. He came over to me laid down next to me and held me as the song replayed.

"I love you Logan, thank you"

"I love you too"

**I hope you like it. This was extremely hard for me, thats how my dad died when I was 11. I first herd this song when I was 13 and I listen to it every year on the day he died. That was why it took so long to write this. Still more to come**

**R&R **

**Bye**

**-Joseph**


	13. Chapter 13

Baby, it's cold outside

**Ok know i have been slacking in my shit, im sorry ive had a pretty great summer. let me tell you a little about is. I took a road trip with my brothers, sisters, mom and step dad, we when on a trip up the coast of california and half way through Oregon. that was pretty fun, As some of you may know i an bisexual and i have a new boyfriend his name is julian. Ive been crushing on him since my sophmore year, funny thing is he is older then me but im a senior and hes a junior. i got to see big time rush when they were in san diego, i got to go to the meet and great and meet then i almost died but i had to take my little causins so it didnt look weird that a grown ass man was going to there concert. so ya oh and one more thing ITS MY SENIOR YEAR BITCHES! FUCK YA. I hope i didnt bore you with this authers note. here is the next chapter **

It was now Christmas eve morning and I was laying in bed with Kendall he was cuddled up to my side. He was laying there in nothing but his boxers, he looked so good to me, his creamy colored skin, his slight muscled arms, and his beautiful hairy legs. God It gave me a hard on. Kendall refused to have any sex with me. He said I would hurt the baby, I didn't know if I should be flattered by that. I tried to tell him sex was alright but he didn't believe me. Hopefully when we go to are doctor appointment later Dr. Korra would tell him sex is ok. I really wanted to have sex with Kendall that I could remember.

I thought it was a little weird for us to have a check up on Christmas eve, but we set it up to have are appointments on the 24th of ever month and Dr. Korra was alright with it. I was brought out of my thoughts when my beautiful golden hair prince mumbled something and His eyes fluttered open. My brown eyes were met with green emerald orbs. I smiled.

"good morning my beautiful prince." I told him

" I'm not beautiful, logie. I'm ugly and you know it. Your just with me 'cause you knocked me up." he said with a frown

I frowned Too " that is not true. I love you. And if you would let me I would make," I kissed his lips. " sweet. " I kissed his cheek. " passionate" I kissed his jaw. " love" I kissed his neck. "to you"

" no, no sex. You will hurt the baby." he said as he put his hand on his small but firm baby bump.

I was going to say something but I seen my alarm clock and it says 10:30. We had only half an hour to get ready and to the hospital. " come on ken we have to get ready for the baby's check up. "

He groaned " do we have to?" he asked like a child

"yes, this is are first one, and I want to see little peanut. "

" did you just call are baby a nut?"

" we'll ya. He or she is about that size anyways."

He rolled his eyes and got up. Kendall was never a morning person and it's only getting worst. I just shrugged it off and got up and got dressed. We were ready in a matter of minutes. We left and got to the hospital about 5 minutes late because Kendall wanted a breakfast burrito so we stopped and grabbed him one. After that he was a little happier. Food always made him happy but don't tell him that, telling him is the easiest way to get slapped. I learned that the hard way.

We got to the right floor with Dr. Korra's office and check up room. I sighed Kendall in well he happily ate his burrito. A woman walked out and called Kendall's name. We went to a room were Kendall had to lay on a bed with a ultrasound machine next to it. Kendall looked nervous , I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it

" it's gunna be ok Kenny. She's just gunna tell us that the baby is healthy and What not. No need to be nervous About anything. " I told him in reassurance.

" I know I'm just a little scared. What if they tell us we have a puppy in there. " he said

" if that's true then you have some explaining to do. " I said with a little chuckle. I kissed the side of his head when Dr. Korra walked in

"good morning boy." she said with a smile. " how are you Kendall. " she asked him

" ok. My feet are starting to hurt and I have a little back pain, other then that I'm peachy. " Kendall told him.

" we'll I usual suggest that the father , that be Logan , should give you a massage every once in a while. She said looking at me.

Kendall looked at me as well and said " I think your right. Maybe when we get back. "

"Ken you know I would do it. All you have to do is ask. " I said grabbing his hand and rubbing his knuckles. Truth is I would do it. I had no problem with that, me rubbing Kendall's back, legs and feet in oil. I was pulled out of my thoughts when...

"ok well why don't we get this cracking? " Dr. Korra said

She turned on the ultrasound machine grabbed a tube of blue gel and asked Kendall to lift his shirt. When he did she pored some on his small bump and use the remote to move it around

"ok well there they baby is" she said pointing to a spot on the screen. Then she made a strange face

"it everything ok doctor?" I asked her

She moved the remote to another place on Kendall's belly. "well boys it seems that you two are have twins."Kendall,who had been looking at me, shot his head toward the monitor

" what! Twins. Are you sure?" Kendall yelled said and asked

"yes I'm sure. Look heres one" she said moving so that one came into view" and here is the other " she said showing the other. She turned off the machine and said she will give us a minute. I couldn't believe it. Me. Having twins. With the man that I love do much. I was so happy I let a few tears fall from my eyes. I looked at Kendall and seen he was crying too.

"ken. Why are you crying?"

" I-I'm sc-scared logie. W-wha-what if we c-can't do this?"

"we can do it. Trust me. I will always be here for you, your never alone. " I kissed his atop his head. I cleaned him off and we left with some pictured she gave us. But not before we left I asked her, in front of Kendall, if sex was alright during pregnancy. She said it was perfectly alright just nothing to crazy.

Maybe now Kendall will stop being a prude.

We walked out of the hospital and walked toward are car in the snow I thought we should tell my mom. Her work is only two blocks away. Kendall likes the idea so we decided to just walk. It was really cold out so, Kendall started to shiver.

"you cold Kenny?" I asked as I put my arms around him.

"ya. A little"he said leaning into me for warmth

I pulled away from him undid my coat and started putting it on him. " here you need it more then me. "

Then Kendall stopped me. " no logie it's to cold out here, what if you get sick? "

I just smiled. At least he thinks of me. (1). "it's ok ken. I will be fine, I'm more concerned about you then me. You are the one holding are TWO babies." I said as I finished putting my coat on him a pressing my lips to the side of his head. He just smiled. We walked through the freshly fallen snow. Not many people come down town when it's snows, I don't see why not I think it looks really nice especially around Christmas.

We made it to my moms work, we sighed in with the woman at the front desk. The ladies that worked there all knew me. It was like a competition between co-workers, who had the best children.

And of course it was my mom. She would tell them of all the hockey games my team had won, how I always got straight A's, and how I'm gunna be valedictorian, well that last one I am not sure of yet cause of this girl, her name is Malika La and me and her had the same grade,we always got 100% on everything we do.

We made are my to the elevator, my mom worked on the top floor of the four story real estate building. We made are way up, I was kinda nervous what she will say to twins. We made it to her office door, she was recently promoted and got a raise in celery and a corner office. I knocked on the door and she yelled come in. She sat there in a pink blouse with a black jacket, black pencil skirt and pink hills to match her blouse. I was looking around her office. It had a plant in the corner, a pretty big window to look out at the city, there was a nice view too. On her wall was her certificate that says she's a graduate of Dallas University. And next to that was pictures of me, Phil , Sophie and my dad. I even seen a photo of me Kendall and the gang.

She was at her desk looking at the computer so she didn't see who it was. "hey mom"

She smiled at us "hey sweetie, how was the doctors appointment?"

I was just about to ask when a door that was connected to the office opened and reviled a tall woman with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

"mom? What are you doing here?" Kendall asked when he realized it was his mom Jennifer.

"honey, how are you? " she asked giving him and me a hug. Kendall hasn't seen his mom and little sister Katie in I've three weeks. He had been meaning to but every time he was going to go he felt sick so I told him to stay home.

" I'm ok, why are you here?" he asked again

"I got a job here, with Johanna's help"

"doing...?"

"as an agent"

"but you don't have your license. "

"yes I do. I got it before I had you. I just never did anything with it because I had wanted to be a full time mom. "

Kendall looked down i guess not wanting to talk about it any more. My mom picked up on that and quickly changed the subject.

"oh ya, what happened at the doctors?" she asked

"oh, well...me and Kendall... Are kinda having... Twins." I said not looking at either women afraid of what they will say. I grabbed Kendall's hand a squeezed gently. I finally looked up and seen my moms and mama knights faces. They both had a smile on them.

"oh boys that's great. Congratulations" my mom said. " I'm do happy for you both. " mama knight added.

I looked over at Kendall and he was happy again. My mom and h mom were happy. After we talked for a little we left and grabbed Kendall something to eat. He was do happy, I loved when he got exited over food. It was really cute. We drove home, in the car I put on the radio. I turned to the local radio station which was 99.1 kggi they were playing all Christmas music, then a song came on that both me a Kendall loved ever since we seen them sing it on glee. It was baby, it's cold out side. I looked over at kendall and he knew what to do we started to sing.

_K-I really can't stay _

L- But baby it's cold outside

_K-I've got to go away_

L- But baby it's cold outside

_K-This evening has been -_

L-Been hoping that you'd drop in

_K-So very nice_

L-I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

_K-My mother will start to worry -_

L-Beautiful, what's your hurry?

_K-My father will be pacing the floor _

L-Listen to the fireplace roar

_K-So really I'd better scurry _

L- Beautiful, please don't hurry

_K-Well maybe just a half a drink more _

L- Put some records on while I pour

_K-The neighbors might think_

L- Baby, it's bad out there

_K-Say, what's in this drink? _

L- No cabs to be had out there

_K-I wish I knew how -_

L-Your eyes are like starlight

_K-To break the spell_

L- I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

_K-I ought to say no, no, no, sir_

L- Mind if I move in closer?

_K-At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

L- What's the sense in hurting my pride?

_K-I really can't stay _

L- Baby don't hold out Oh, but it's cold outside

_K-I simply must go_

L- But, baby, it's cold outside.

_K-The answer is no _

L- But, baby, it's cold outside.

_K-This welcome has been_

L - How lucky that you dropped in.

_K-So nice and warm _

L- Look out the window at that storm.

_K-My sister will be suspicious_

L- Gosh, your lips look delicious.

_K-My brother will be there at the door_

L- Waves upon a tropical storm.

_K-My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

L- Oh, your lips are delicious.

_K-Maybe just a cigarette more _

L- Never such a blizzard before.

_K-I've got to go home_

L- But, baby, you'll freeze out there

K-Say, lend me your coat

L- It's up to your knees out there

_K-You've really been grand_

L- I'm thrilled when you touch my hand

_K-But don't you see_

L- How can you do this thing to me?

_K-ByThere's bound to be talk tomorrow _

L- Think of my life long sorrow

_K-At least there will be plenty implied_

L- If you caught pneumonia and died

_K-I really can't stay_

L- Get over that hold out Ohhh, baby it's cold outside

We looked at each other and smiled, kendall had sucha beautifule voice. hopefully are twins will have voices like Kendall's, that would be the greatest thing ever. But damn we were having twins I have to admit i am a little scared, i didnt want to show it infront of kendall. I had to be his rock, his protecter, his north star, i had to be there for him no matter what.

**ok so there it is, i dont really like the end but i needed to update. the next chapter will be the reast of christmas eve, a smut and christmas day with some really big shockers coming up and dont worry i will give you my address so you can come stone me. oh and before you do that fallow me on twitter CruzBtrlover. thank you all who read. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**'twas the night before Christmas: part 1**

**so heres the next chapter. hope you like it. i kmow i said this was going to be all of christmas and christmas day but i just rambled on in this one. sorry the next will be**

We drove the rest of the way home listening to the Christmas music on the radio. We stopped and got Kendall his favorite food, tacos, for lunch. When we pulled up to my house I seen my dads car in the driveway showing he was home from work early. We needed to tell him about the twins too. We pulled into the driveway and parked. I grabbed the picture from the doctors and Kendall grabbed the tacos. We walked up the pathway to up the porch steps to the door. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. We stepped in and was hit but a blast of warm air and the smell of cookies.

"Dad! We're home!" I yelled we'll helping Kendall take off his coat.

"Hey boys! How was the doctors?" My dad asked coming down the hall from the kitchen

"It was ok...um we need to tell you something."

"Ok what is it? You two aren't having a kitten are you?"

"I thought it was going to be a puppy" Kendall said as he walked to the kitchen so he could sit down and eat his tacos. We followed after him. I grabbed a water out of the see thru refrigerator.

"Um,...dad, well you see with the baby we are having. Your grandchild, the first I may add. It's a healthy baby and its growing at a good rate. You know that's a really important thing because you don't want to ha-"

"Logan! Is there a point to your rambling" my dad said cutting me off. I was really nervous about telling my dad. My dad could be cool on something but this was a big deal. Twins. Two baby's. that's gunna be ten times harder then one baby.

"Ya, um, me and Kendall. Kendall and I." "Logan" my dad said kinda annoyed that I was taking forever. " sorry, Kendall and I are... Well... Having twins. "

This whole time Kendall was quietly eating his tacos not saying anything. I knew he was just as scared as me, if not ten times more. If my dad doesn't like this he could have me and Kendall packing. I looked at my dad who didn't have the happy excited look that my mom had on when we told her.

"Boys. Don't get me wrong I love both of you and I'm happy for you two, but having twins is a big deal. Trust me I know. Are you two sure you want to go through with this. There's alway adoption. You don't have to keep then. You guys can still live a happy normal life. " was my dad right? We're we ready for this. Having twins. Even though I was little I do remember how hard it was for my mom and dad with Phil and Sophie. Sometimes I had to stay at my aunts houses because it was to much to watch me and deal with twins. Before I could say anything Kendall does.

"No! We're ready. All I need is Logan and we can do this. I love these babies and I know they love me and Logan." He said getting up and walking away heading up stairs.

"I'm gunna go check on him" I said heading out of the kitchen up stairs after him. I walked into are room and herd something like a cry. It was coming from my bathroom. Then there was the sound of dry heaving. I then knew what it was. It was Kendall throwing up. I walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open and seem my poor baby on the floor puking his guts out into the toilet. I got down next to him and gently rubbed his back. I wish I could make it stop. I knew he didn't like this. He hated morning sickness. " it's ok Kenny, let it out." I told him sympathetically.

"I hate this. I hate morning sickness" Kendall stated.

"I know Kenny. I know. "

After another 5 minuets of throwing up Kendall finally stopped. He got up and I gave him my water that I was drinking earlier. He drank that and went to the sink to brush his teeth. I left the bathroom and laid down on my bed. Kendall came out a minute later, I patted my chest and he knew what that meant. He kicked off his shoes well I held the blanket open for him. Since Kendall started living here, he almost never used a pillow, he would sleep on my chest. He said the sound of my heart beat lulled him to sleep. He finally got into bed and laid on my chest. I rapped my arms sound him and held him close to me, as if he was going to float away.

"You know my dad didn't mean to upset you Kenny. " I told him

"I know. It's just these damn hormones. They get the best of me and I was just really tired I didn't was to hear it... Is he mad at me? Do I have to leave?"

"No you don't. He would never make you leave. " I told him. We stayed quiet for a good ten minutes just laying there. I loved when we did this, we didn't have to talk to enjoy each others company.

"We have to tell the group soon." I said breaking the silence

"About what?" He said looking up at me with that cute little face he makes when he has no clue.

"About us and about the babies. " I said leaning down a kissing his nose.

"Oh. Ya, we can tell them tomorrow when everyone comes over for Christmas." I just nodded my head and Kendall laid back down and quickly fell asleep. Kendall was talking about how all are family's come together on Christmas Day and we just stay at one of are houses, usually mine or James because there bigger, and sit around eat and have fun all well wearing are pajamas.

I was a little sad. On Christmas Eve we spend it with my mom and dad family. This year is going to be different, It's only going to be my moms family. This will be the first year without my grandpa, and I really miss him. He was alway so much more fun then my moms parents. Don't get me wrong I love my momma and poppa, but sometimes they could be a little to... Judgmental. But hey what do you expect from Irish Catholics raised in the old ways. I sighed. I would also have to tell then about me and Kendall and the babies. That is something I'm not looking forward to. I need a nap. So I closed my eyes and quickly fall asleep.

~~~~~ songs of love and hate~~~~~

I woke up to Kendall mumbling something in his sleep. I thought it was just him having a regular dream so I started going beck to sleep then I herd something that perked my interest.

"Ohhhhhhh! Logie! Yes I like that. Mmmmmm harder. Mmmmm ohhhh I love you." Kendall moaned out in his sleep.

I couldn't help but smile. Kendall wanted the D, he wanted me to give it to him. I am more the willing to give him the D too. I pulled the covers off and seen that Kendall had a noticeable bulge in his pants. I just laid there watching him dream of me. After about 5 minutes he made a high pitch moan/squeal and then his eyes shot open.

"Have a nice nap?" I said trying not to laugh.

"How long have you been watching me?" He asked with a dark scarlet blush on his face.

"Long enough to know I little Kenny is a naughty boy with naughty dreams." I told him. He just dug his face into my chest with embarrassment. I grabbed him by his chin and mad him look at me. "Hey there's no need to be embarrassed about something natural like a wet dream. It happens to us all (1). Want me to tell you a secret?" He nodded his head " that Monday before my birthday, the day you got all mad at me, I had woken up from a hot dream featuring a sexy blond and me well driving to California. " I told him

"Really? You have them too?" He asked a little happy like if he was the only one in the world who has done that before.

I nodded my head" yup. Me too. But mine are only about sexy blonds named Kendall." I said leaning down and connecting are lips in a kiss. Soon a simple kiss was turning passionate, so I used my tongue to sweep across his bottom lip asking for access to his mouth, which he gladly allowed me. Once in his mouth we fought for dominance. He had put in a good fight but I soon won by palming his hard member through his pants making him moan and submit to the pleasure I was bestowing apon his body.

The kiss would have led to more if there wasn't a throat cleared. We quickly pulled apart and seen my mom standing in the door way. " I came to tell you boys that the food is almost ready and your grand parents are almost here so go shower up." She said then left. That wasn't awkward at all.

I got up off of Kendall and off the bed and walked to my dresser were my towel was hanging. I turned to Kendall who was still sitting on the bed and said "are you coming?" He shook his head "why not ken?"

"I...um...don't want you to see me all... You know, naked. " he said blushing. I thought it was cute. How could he be so cute and innocent but yet all I want is to rip his cloths off his body and take him.

"But why not ken? Your beautiful. " I said walking over to him and whrapping my arms around him and pulling him close to me.

"Because I'm fat and I don't want to turn you off. "

"That's dumb. You could never turn me off. "So I grabbed him and led him into the bathroom connected to my room. There I sat him on the toilet and turned on the shower making sure the temperature was just right. Once it was a pulled him up and leaned in and kissed him. He quickly kissed back. I let my hand hands trail down to the hem of his shirt and slowly started lifting it up and over his head. He was standing there shirtless, all his creamy white skin that I loved so much. You could see the small bump in his abdomen from the babies. I gave him a quick kiss in the lips and started at his bottom of his jeans. I popped then open and unzipped them letting em fall and pool around his ankles. I left him in only his...Spider-Man underwear? I have him a questioned look.

"What, I was in a rush and didn't think you were going to see them" Kendall informed me. I thought it was cute he wore these underwear. I quickly pulled them down and reviled Kendall and all his naked glory. Be shivered from the cold air hitting his warm sold member.

I quickly discarded all of my clothes and stepped into the shower with him. We washed each other up and got out and dried off. We both put on clothes that was appropriate for Christmas. I was wearing a red button up with a black sweater on top and some black jeans. Kendall was wearing a white button up with a light blue sweater on top with regular blue jeans on.

"You look sexy, my love" I told Kendall rapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"If I look sexy then your fucking gorgeous. " he said turning around and kissing me on the lips.

"I'll have to agree. I look good " I said we'll telling Kendall go and pretending to check myself out in the mirror. Kendall smacked me and I just laughed. Then there was a ring. It was the

door bell " oh no. It's my momma and poppa."

**i realized i forgot to put the thingy at the end of my last chapter. **

**1 (from last chapter) **i had a girlfriend that i asked that to and she took it without a second guess. i asked my boyfriend and he said no and fought me untill i forced him to tske it.

**1 (from this chapter) lets just say. i woke up to this a couple of times ;)**

**anyways i hope you liked it**


	15. Chapter 15

**merry late christmas i was planing on puting this up on christmas but my mac book crashed and i lost it so i had to rewrite this chapter and i really rushed through it so its most likly not that good and the smut. god i hate it but i really need to update so here it is.**

**ps. i have a new twitter follow me J_BoyRusher**

Logan and Kendall raced down stairs to see Johanna opening the door for her parents. When she did, there standing on the porch was Francis and Elizabeth Henderson.

"Mom, dad. How are you?" Johanna said giving her mom and dad a hug.

"Darlin' how are ya'" Elizabeth asked

"I'm good mom"

Then Logan's grandparents eyes landed on Logan and Kendall. Logan walked over to them and gave his momma and poppa a hug. They told him the usual, 'you've grown', 'how's school', ect. Then Logan remembered Kendall.

"Momma poppa this is my best friend Kendall. He will be joining us for dinner. " he told the older people.

"Hello there Mr. and Miss Henderson. "

"Hello. " they both said. Kendall took in everything about them; there clothes, Logan's poppa wore a ugly red holiday sweater with a big Texas pin on and some light blue denim pants with a belt buckle that read Dallas and to top it off was a cowboy hat, his momma wore a equally ugly sweater and a long skirt that went to her ankles. Kendall could tell they didn't like him.

After the twins and David, who Joanna's dad does not like, say there hellos they all go and sit in the living room well Johanna finishes cooking dinner. " so Kendall why aren't you with your family. " Elizabeth asked him

Kendall was sitting with Logan on the love seat couch. They would make little touches ever now and again. " um, actually my family is coming to join us. "

"What?! Johanna did you invite this young boy, with the girls name, family to are family dinner" we'll both Logan's grandparents looked at Johanna, Kendall grabs Logan's hand so he wouldn't say anything to his poppa for insulting him. Logan reluctantly stopped himself from saying anything. This wouldn't be the first time he had told them something for being rude and critical.

"Now dad, Kendall and Logan have been friends for years now. Kendall I'd basically family. " Logan calmed down when his mom defended Kendall. "The food is done so come and eat. "

They all went to the dining room were Johanna hand set out the Christmas Eve diner. She made a nice turkey and ham dinner with mash potatoes, broccoli, string beans carrots and homemade rolls. It smelled like heaven. They all sat around the table with Johanna and David sitting at the ends of the table and Logan, Kendall, and phill sitting on one side well Francis, Elizabeth and Sophie on the other side.

They all ate and talked. Logan's grandparents asked the twins and him about school and other things well completely ignoring Kendall. They were nearly done with diner when David asked "I thought Jennifer and Katie were coming by. "

" oh they were but something came up so there gunna come for Dessert"

"Speaking of dessert lets bring it out. We have a apple cobbler that Kendall made. "

"Wait? Kenny you made that? When?"

Kendall blushed "I woke up earlier when you were still asleep and well I-" Kendall was cut off my Logan's grandpa "what did you call him Logan?"

The look on Logan's face was an 'oh shit what did I do' kind of look

"We'll... You see I called him... Kenny. I called him that because... Because he's kind of my... Boyfriend."

It was dead quiet then there was a loud "WHAT!"

"Kendall Is my boyfriend. I'm bisexual and Kendall Is gay"

Francis looked at David then at Johanna. "This is his fault," the older man said pointing at David " if you would have stayed with that nice catholic boy and not have gotten mocked up my this Protestant bastard you son would not be running around with this little fag boy doing god knows what. I BLAME YOU! " he said pointing his finger in Johanna's face

Logan finally had enough of his grandfathers mouth. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Logan yelled shutting everyone up. "You can not come into my dads house, the house that he pays for, and insults him and his family! If you don't like it you can get the fuck out!" At this point both Logan and his grandfather were standing. It was quite for a second then Francis slapped Logan a cross the face. "You will respect you elders!" Logan held his cheek then started after his poppa but Kendall and Phil were holding him back from jumping over the table. Then Johanna had it

"Dad! Get out know !" Johanna was fuming no one hits her kids but her "you would kick your own father out on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes I would. Go stay with Johnny's family. Your not welcomed here. " he was about to say something when Elizabeth cut in" Francis. We should leave. " he just walked to the front door and slammed the door without a word. "I'm so sorry. " was all she said she got up and left

~~~~~songs of love and hate~~~~~

Logan's POV

I can't believe that just happened. I was so made I didn't know what was real and what was fake. All I know was that I wanted to hit him so hard, I don't even care if he is my mom's dad. He insulted my dad and most importantly he insulted my Kendall. You don't insult my Kenny or I will hurt you. I was still steaming but Kendall turned me around so I was facing him and pulled me into a hug. All of a sudden I wasn't so mad. He calmed me down and thank god he did. Who knows what I might have done.

When I was finally calmed all the way I pushed away from Kendall to see two people walk in. It was Katie and . "Who's the old angry man and the worried looking old women" Katie asked

"No one important" I simply said

Katie just left it. "Big brother!" She yelled then ran to Kendall jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Wow there. Watch the babies" I told the young girl.

"Babies? As in more then one?" Katie walked over to me and gestured for me to bend down to her level, she acted like she was going to tell me something then next thing I know I get hit up side the head" that is for have unprotected sex with my brother when you are technically an adult and he is underage. Your luck I don't call the police"

"Ok that is enough Katie. " told here.

"How about we go into the living room and open one gift and read the book?"

We all agreed and we went to the living room were me and Kendall cuddles on the love seat, my mom, dad, mrs. Knight and Katie on the long couch, Sophie on the recliner chair and Phil on the floor. My dad had started the fire so it had a mice cozy feeling to it especially because Kendall was snuggled up to my side. We were all able to open on gift. We had gotten Mrs. Knight and Katie a gift so they opened that, then it was Phil and Sophie then mom and dad and last it was mine and Kendall's turn.

"Here you go Kenny. I got you this. " I said handing him a little red box with a yellow ribbon on it. He grabbed it from me and undid the ribbon holding the box closed. He lifted the top and his eyes widened "you like it?" I asked

"Logie. You shouldn't have. " he told me lifting the white gold neckless out of the Kay's jewelry box. The little pendent on the neckless had a 'k' and a 'L' on it.

"Here let me see it" he handed it to me and he knew what I was going to do so he sat up and turned facing away from me. I lifted it over his head and brought it around his neck. It was a perfect fit. He sat there playing with it. " logie it's perfect. Now I wish I would have gotten you a better present. "

I'm sure I'll love what ever you give me Kenny. " Kendall sighed and gave Logan his gift. It was in a gold box a bit bigger then the one Logan gave him. Logan pulled off the top and in there was a wallet made of leather and had 'Logan' written in yellow stitching.

"See I told you it's nothing. You gift was bett-" I cut him off with my lips pressed to his. Wow how are lips put perfectly together. I pulled away from the kiss. "It's great Kendall I love it because it comes from the heart. You put thought into it. " Kendall really did. He put little book and a stethoscope and the date they got together and a few more things Logan likes.

"You really like it?"

"No. I love it. " I told him giving him a harder more passionate kiss and it would have lasted longer if my dad wouldn't have cleared his throat. Kendall pulled away from the kiss first with a scarlet blush spread out across his face. We forgot about are families that were still sitting there watching us.

"Ok. How bout we read 't'was the night before Christmas'" my m got up and grabbed the book from the book shelf. "Hummmmm I think Kendall should read it this year. "

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads._

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below._

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer._

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!_

_"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky._

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

_A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack._

_His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

_He had a broad face and a little round belly,_

_That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!_

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,_

_Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

He read with such grace and his voice was so majestic. I loved it.

After he read Mrs. Knight announced she was leaving. So we said are goodbyes and we all head off to bed. Tomorrow was Christmas and we would all be meeting here and we would also have to tell all are friends about are babies.

Kendall and I headed you to are room to get ready for bed. I quickly changed into my pjs and got into bed well Kendall went to the bathroom with a bag. That was strange. Why did he need a bag? I hope it's nothing bad.

It was about ten minutes before Kendall finally came out. And what I seem was a shock. Kendall was wearing a red sparkle dress and a Santa hat. He look so damn sexy.

"K-Kenny what are you warring?"I asked in shock.

"It's, um just a little, um something for you. " he said shilly. I just kept staring at him up and down. I guess to took that wrong.

"It was dumb. I should just go change." He said walking back into the bathroom.

"NO. Don't" I yelled trying to stop him. I jumped up getting cot in the blankets and falling face first into the ground. I scrambled to get up. When I finally was I ran to him and pulled him out of the bathroom. "I think you look so sexy Kenny. We're did you get this from. I love it. "

"I got in online from a sex shop web site. They were having a holiday sale. You really like it?"

"Fuck ya." I pressed my semi hard member into his thigh "feel that Kenny? You did that to me. You have so much power over me. " I whispered sexually into his ear. I then started nibbling on his earlobe.

"Logiiiieeeeeeee." He moaned. I walked back ward until the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell back with Kendall on top of me. God. I loved him so much. I captured his lips with mine. His lips were so soft and sweet. I ran my tongue along his lower lip asking for access. He willingly gave it to me. My tongue met his and started to fight, a fight that I quickly won. I worked my tongue all along his mouth. All well this was happening I brought my hand to rest on his exposed thigh. I stared bringing it higher and higher till I had enough of his cloths. I broke the kiss and grabbed the end of his dress and pulled it over his head. He was now in his naked glory and fully hard.

I flipped us so that he was under me. I connected are lips again. I started to move my way down kissing his jaw line. When I reached his neck I peppered little kissed until I got to the spot I knew Kendall loved the most. This spot could make him moan like crazy. When I got there I bit the spot then sucked on this spot to sooth the bite marks. "Ouhhhhhh mmmm!" Kendall let out. I did this for about 5 minutes then I detached my mouth from his neck to admire my work. Kendall had a giant purple mark on his neck. " logie. To much clothes. " he told me

I swiftly pulled my shirt over my head throwing it in a random corner of the room. I seem Kendall's eyes roam over my upper torso"like what you see Kenny?" He broke his gaze from my body to my eyes and I seen them filled with lust. He nodded his head yes. "That's not even the best half. " I said. I undid the tie on my pajama bottoms and slid them down my hips slowly for Kendall. Once they were off I was left in my tight boxer-briefs. I dropped those too and stood there naked in front of Kendall.

He was still laying there on his back with his leaking cock on his belly making a mess on himself. I got down on my knees in between his legs and took his hard long leaking cock in my hand and stroke up and down. Kendall let out a loud moan of pleasure. I seen a silver beed of pre cum escape out of his slit I stuck my tongue out and was met with a taste. A taste that could only be described as Kendall. It was salty and sweet and bitter and amazing all at the same time.

I wanted more so I took his head in between my lips and sucked it like a lollipop. "Ohhhhhh logannnnn!" Kendall screamed. I took this as a time to take the rest of him in. I deep throated his whole dick in one go. I hollowed my cheeks and bobbed my head up and down not once gagging. "Fuck Logan! Yes keep going. Ohhhhh so good!"

I brought my fingers to Kendall's mouth and he quickly took them in his mouth coating them in spit. Once I deemed then ready I took them out of his mouth and brought them to his pink rosebud entrance. I pushed in, Kendall arched his back and made a sound that was the cross of a moan and a whimper and a groin. I was working my finger in and out well i bobbed my head up and down. I added another finger. I scissored him open then added a third.

By now he was fucking himself on my fingers. I was surprise he hadn't came yet. "Logie...Need...More. "

I pulled off his dick and retracted my fingers from within him. Kendall let out a whine. I spit on my hand and rubbed it over my hard member. I pressed the head of my dick to his rosebud and circled the rim of it teasing him. "Logan! Just do it alre-ohhhhhhhh my god!" He screamed and I pushed in going balls deep.

"I'm sorry Kenny. Dido hurt you?"

"Yes. But it feel so fucking good. God Logan your so fucking big. Go just move. I don't want to wait. "

"Are you sure?"

YES! Just fuck me already I've been waiting three months"

"Ok you asked for it. "

With that I pulled out until only the tip was in and slammed back in. Kendall screamed my name as I fucked him.

"Fuck ken. Your so tight. "

"Logie. So big. Harder ! Logan HARDER!"

With that I went ape shit on his ass. I was fucking him hard. Then I angled myself so that I would hit his sweet spot. After I found it I didn't stop hitting it. Over and over. Kendall was screaming.

FUCK. LOGAN. OHHHHH YOUR SO FUCKING BIG. FUCK ME HARDER. THAT DICK FEELS SO GOOD. MAKE ME YOUR BITCH. OHHHHHHH TOUCH ME. JACK ME OFF. " god. Have I said I loved him. He had such a dirty mouth. I grabbed his leaking dick and pumped it with the rhythm I was fucking him. Soon Kendall shot all over his chest and even hit his face a little on his chin. Seeing that and the clutching of his anal cavity constricting my anaconda made me feel him to the brim with my seed.

At this point we were both covered with sweat. We were panting so hard. I looked at the window and seen it was all foggy.

I leaned down and licked the bit of cum off his face. Then have him a passionate kiss. This was the best sex I have ever had. I pulled out gently and laid down. Kendall came to me and rested his head on my chest. He still was covered in cum be either of us cared. I stroked his sweaty hair and gave him a final kiss on his four head. I looked at the clock and seem it was 12:04. " merry Christmas Kenny. "

He looked up at me " merry Christmas logie. " he said tiredly. He laid his head down and went to sleep. This night didn't start off good but it sure ended great. Sex with Kendall was amazing. I can't wait to do this for the rest of are lives.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry this is beyond late. I'm sorry I've been wrapped up in life and haven't been able to write. This was actually finished like months ago but I never put it up. Well here it is.

I woke up feeling amazing, I had beautiful green eyed god laying in my chest well I lazily stroked his hair. He was still sleeping. my poor baby was worn out from last night, I knew this because he was sucking his thumb. Kendall always sucked his thumb when he was really tired. I laid there watching him for about five minutes before Phil came in. Are eyes met and he instantly knew what we did.

"Mom said to go down stairs. We're gunna open presents " with that he left with out another word. I didn't want to wake Kendall but I had to.

"Kenny" I whispered in his ear and shaking him." Kenny it's time to get up baby."

He pushed my hand away while mumbling something that sounded like fuck off. I just laughed and started to tickle him. He was now up squirming under me trying to catch his breathe "Logan..,...stop,..." But i didn't "say sorry" I told him

"I'm sorry... Please stop" I stopped well I fell back onto the bed. We laid there naked in are sheets. "Your so mean Logan" Kendall said with a pout. I just leaned in and kissed him on the lips, when I pulled away he was smiling. I got up and went over to my dresser and pulled out some pj's. we always wore pj's all day on Christmas. I handed one pair to Kendall and the other I started putting on. Once we were ready we made are way down stairs.

We got to the living room were everyone was waiting in the pj's too. Me and Kendall sat on the love seat well Sophie distributed the presents. "Wait! before we open the presents Logan Kendall. When we found out you were having a baby we didn't punish you like we should have." Mr. Mitchell started "so this Christmas instead of getting presents for you, we got gifts for the babies." Mrs. Mitchell finished.

"That... Sounds... Fair" Kendall said "ya. But it was worth it, being with Kenny is great. " I said kissing the side of his head. He just blushed and everyone opened there presents. Mom got a new tennis bracelet from dad. Dad got a new set of gold clubs from mom both phil and Sophie got new computers for there room. And me and Kendall. Well we got baby clothes, bibs, bottles and a crib. I did have to admit it was a little sad only getting baby stuff but I made sure to get Kendall something he really wanted. "I have one more gift to give." I announced to everyone. I got up and went to the desk were I hood it. I brought it back and gave him the paper. " I know how you hate spring mattresses and you always complain your back hurts. Well I got you a new bed for are room. And on a plus side it is made from 100 % organic material. We just need to pick it up tomorrow from the store two towns over. "

"Logan this is the bed I've wanted for a long time. But it's really expensive. You shouldn't have gotten it. "

I grabbed him and pulled him to his feet and cupped his face with my hands. "As long as your back doesn't hurt and your conferable, it's worth ever penny. " I leaned in and kissed his lips. It would have lasted longer if the doorbell wouldn't have ranged.

I stopped kissing Kendall and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole I seen a giant brown eye. I pulled away and opened the door. There was Carlos, Mr. And Miss. Garcia, and his brothers Javier and Antonio, all the guys were holding presents well a pregnant miss. Garcia was holing a plate of here beloved tomales.

After the gracias arrived everyone started to come over. First it was Camille and her family, then James and Brooke, next dak and his dad, followed by and katie and lastly Lucy, her brother and mom and dad. Everyone was here, that means it was time to tell everyone. I was nervous I could only imagine how Kendall feels. I got up from my seat, I was talking with Lucy and Camille, I excused myself from them and went to go find Kendall. Luckily I found him in the kitchen going to town on a plate of miss. Garcia's tomales.

"You Hungry?" I asked him. He looked at me with a mouth full of food and shook his head yes. I couldn't help but laugh, he was so cute. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "We have to go and tell everyone. "

He swallowed his food. "But I'm scared logie. What if they hate us? What if are friends stop talking to us? What if there parents make them stop talking to us?"he said sounding like he was going to cry.

"They would never do that ken"I told him. I grabbed his hands and kissed them. "They will be happy for us. I promise" he nodded and we walked into the living room were everyone was.

"Um, can I have everyone's attention, Kendall and I have an announcement to make. " I looked at Kendall who looks like he's about to start sweating bullets. "Me and Kendall are, um, well, we are having a baby." I said looking at no one but Kendall well Kendall didn't look anywhere but the floor. The room was quite, no one said a thing until Carlos opened his mouth. "That's not a funny joke. "

"That's because it's not a joke Carlos, Kendall is really pregnant. See" I handed him the picture of the sonogram. He looked at the picture for about 5 minutes before he busted up laughing. "Kendall is pregnant! Hahahahaha he's gunna be like those mutants that you see in movies and went the baby is born its gunna burst through his body and kill us all."

Oh shit. I looked over at Kendall, his eyes are wide open and his lip is trembling. He suddenly burst into tears and runs up stairs. Then I hear a door being slammed, I'm guessing it was the door to are room.

"Carlos you idiot! He's really pregnant, which means he's hormonal and prone to getting his feeling hurt. Ugh" I ran after Kendall to try and calm him down. I get to are room and its locked. I knock on the door " Kendall? Baby please open the door. He was just being stupid. "

"No. He was being truthful he thinks I'm a freak. "

"No he does not. He's just being Carlos. Please baby come out I don't like when you cry. " it took a second but finally he opened the door. I grab him and hold him in my arms. "Come on. We have to go back down there. " I started walking back down to the living room. We walked back in and everyone ones eyes were on Carlos who was holding the back of his head most likely from them hitting for making Kendall cry

"I'm sorry I said that Kendall. I didn't mean it your not a mutant and your baby is not gunna kill us all. " he said sencerly

"It's ok buddy just try not to say stuff like that again. And just to let you guys know its not one baby it's two. We're having twins. " everyone's eyes were bulging out.

"TWINS!" Carlos yelled he got up and ran to Kendall lifting him up " YOU GUYS ARE HAVE TWINS!"

"Carlos put him down your gunna hurt him" I said try to pry Carlos off of Kendall. Carlos said sorry and put him down but then Lucy stood up

"We'll if everyone is telling secrets I might as well tell mine." He said looking around. " Kendall is not the only one pregnant. I am too, and Carlos is the dad." Carlos froze and the room got cold and quite.

It was quickly broken by . "We did not raise no slut. " everyone was awed by the out burst. " Johanna, David, Jennifer maybe alright with there sons going around doing god knows what. But we didn't raise you to be some street whore sleeping with," her dad stopped and glared at the still frozen Carlos "him. Don't bother coming back home because your not welcomed. " with that Lucy's mom dad and brother were gone. The whole room was in shock. Lucy's parents were always so quite but this was crazy. He basically disowned her. Lucy just broke down crying. This was not the Christmas any of us expected.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for not updating in about a year. I'm going to be rewriting songs of love and hate. I'm talking out the songs and just turning it into a regular fic. Go look it up. The new story is going to be called "A Sudden Change" I'll start it in a couple hours.


End file.
